13 Fanfics of Halloween
by nannygirl
Summary: A collection of thirteen little oneshots dealing with the holiday of Halloween to help everyone get into the spirit of things! These stories are not scary and are more about humor, friendship, family, and candy! Various pairings, sometimes no pairings. Up next a flashback piece that includes just about everybody!
1. Trick-or-Treat

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! I do not own That '70s Show. I do not own any of the characters from That '70s Show. I do not own any of the companies or have any associated with the companies that make any of eth candy mentioned in this story. I own none of this candy. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Happy October! How are you all doing? Getting ready for the fall season? Getting those Halloween decorations down from the attic? Buying your Halloween candy already? It's never too early! And you can never have too much candy! Today I have for you all the first chapter of another collection of stories that I've had pans of doing. It will be very similar to Hidden Stash Box only there's no random words and instead each installment deals with a event or symbol of Halloween. It'll be various pairing but since there are only 13 I'm planning on doing more of the regular pairings such as JH, DE, JE, RK, ect. Hope you don't mind. I'm really excited for this story and I hope you all are too. I've already gotten ahead on some of these stories and if I want to post all 13 little stories before Halloween I'm gonna need to update more frequently! So if you guys are enjoying the stories and are ready for the next one leave a review! It'll be very much appreciated! Also big thanks to Liz (HydeLuver) for her encouragement on doing a Halloween story and another big thanks to Eliza (Eliza Ghost) for helping me come up with the idea for this first story! Sorry it's short but I did have fun writing it, hope you guys have fun reading it! Again hope you like, please review if you can, it would mean a lot, and please Enjoy!_

* * *

The little arm reached up and pressed the glowing button on the doorframe. The faint sounds of chimes ringing were heard from the other side of the door and after a few seconds the voice of someone doing a bad pirate impersonation was heard.

"Argh! Who dares to bother the Great Captain FezBeard?"

The door then swung open revealing to the five tick-or-treaters, a young foreign man dressed in full on pirate attire. The big black hat with skull and crossbones on his head, eye patch covering one eye, white puffy shirt underneath a black vest, pirate style boots on his feet and as an added touch he had a stuffed bird sewed to the shoulder of his shirt.

The children simply stared at him before simultaneously lifting up their bags and plastic pumpkin buckets.

"Trick or treat!" They said at the same time.

"Aye, so you are after my booty are ye?" Fez asked still in his pirate mode as he held the bowl of candy close to him as if it were a bowl full of treasure—although to Fez that's exactly what it was.

"Well let's see what we have here." He said before scanning over the kids and the costumes they were wearing, "We have two pretty princesses." He said softening his pirate tone just a bit as he looked at the two young girls; one in a pink sparkly dress, the other in a blue Cinderella type of dress.

He looked at the boys, "And a vampire, very scary teeth. And another scary little monster." He said looking at the child dressed as Frankenstein—green face and all—he turned his gaze to the fifth child and pointed a finger at him, "And you my friend, may be the scariest of them all." he said, no longer sounding like a pirate as he pointed to the little boy dressed as a circus clown.

While the children exchanged confused looks, Fez chuckled at his own joke before a dreamy eyed look appeared on his face and he leaned his non-parroted shoulder against the frame of the door.

"Ah I remember the good ol' days when I was a child and went trick-or-treating…" a frown suddenly made its way onto his face as he admitted, "Actually I do not because we did not have trick-or-treating in my home country—not even Halloween. It is a very sad place." He shared with a somber nod before allowing his smile to return. "Ah, but I do remember the first time I went trick-or-treating here in America."

"My friends took me and it was such a magical night, all that delicious tasty candy I got…except from those people who gave me an apple. Those sons of bitches." He growled with an angry glare.

The kids were even more confused now and once again they looked at each other—silently wondering if this place was one of the places their parents had told them to avoid.

Catching the expression on their faces, Fez was worried he may have frightened them and so he quickly spoke up, "Oh do not worry you will not be getting any apples from me. I do not think we even have any apples in this house. Which is probably why there are always doctors around here. Ah, good one, Fez!" He joked and laughed but received nothing but silence and blank stares from the children.

"Let's get you your candy then." he looked down into the bowl of assorted candy and quickly grabbed a candy wrapped in a red wrapper, "Ah, here we are. I will not only give you a break but I will give you a whole _Kit-Kat_ bar." He said happily but just before he extended his arm to drop the candy into the blue princess's goody bag, he had a sudden thought. "Wait. I need a break sometimes too."

He dropped the candy back into the bowl in his arms and began to search for another candy.

"Oh look _Tootsie Pops_..." he paused never even lifting the candy high enough for any of the kids to see before dropping it back into the bowl, "Kelso and I are going to try and find out how many licks it really does take to get to the center of a _Tootsie Pop_." He explained and the kids only stared at him, causing him to declare, "It's for science!"

A few more seconds passed as Fez continued to rifle through the many candies, trying to find a kind that he could and would be willing to share with the trick-or-treaters.

"Ah ha! Here we go! How about some good ol' _Good & Plenty's?_" he asked getting ready to share the candy until he took another look, "Aye but they are so good. And so plentiful." He pulled the candy right out of the child's grasp and put it back into his own bowl.

Again he searched through the pile of candy, the wrappers making a crunching sound as he moved them around with his hand.

"Oh how about…no, no I like those." He frowned even more and continued digging, "No these are too tasty to share….I thought I took out all of those…um here…no, no."

The shuffling of candy suddenly stopped and Fez lifted his head to look at the costumed children, he then looked down at the candy and then back again. He repeated this action at least four more times before finally looking back at the princesses, monsters, and the clown and he tightened his grip on the orange bowl of candy.

"Sorry we have no more candy. Good day!" he then proceeded to shut the door—quite loudly at that.

The children looked at each other once again as they heard a muffled, "I said good day!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So what did you think? Good? Bad? Ready for the next one?_

_What do you all do for Halloween? Go out trick-or-treating or stay home and give out the candy…hopefully you're more successful than Fez here lol_

_Until next time, Thank for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	2. Candy Trading

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not the characters, not the show, not any of the candy mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **Hello all! How are you doing? Hope you're doing well and had a great week! TGIF right? And if not well I hope this little story helps make your Friday a little better. Before we go on with the story though I just wanted to say thank you so very much for your wonderfully awesome support on this story! All the reviews you left on the first chapter were so sweet and really made me smile. Thank you! You all are awesome! I hope you all enjoy this piece, I know it's a lot longer than the first one but it kinda has two parts—kinda—and it's a flashback story you know how I love doing those so I hope you all like it! Please lemme know what you think and I do accept anonymous reviews/not signed in reviews so don't be shy! Also a big thank you to JB (MidniteRaine) for his encouragement on doing this piece! This one's for you JB! Okay, it's four in the morning here and I really need to get some sleep so I'll wrap up this AN now. Thanks so much once again to all of you who have read and reviewed it really means so very much, I hope you like this one, please review and lemme know what you think, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

_Halloween 1966_

"Mommy, can I eat my candy now?" the little girl with a golden wired halo floating over her golden curls asked her mother in a whining like tone.

Never looking up from the pile of candy that had been spread out on the kitchen table, her mother replied, "In a minute, sweetie, I need to finish checking your brother's candy."

"But you already checked mine." The angel pointed out before practically pleading, "Can I eat my candy _now_?'

"Honey, please hold on just a minute." Her mother replied still searching through the candy, reminding her daughter once again, "I need to finish looking through your brother's candy and I need you to be quiet or I could miss an open candy that could be dangerous and your brother could eat it and get very sick. We wouldn't want that would we?"

There was a long moment of silence that followed the question.

"Laurie." Her mother scolded warningly.

"No, Mommy." Laurie agreed in a not so convincing tone before crossing her arms over her chest and flopping herself back into her chair.

A few minutes passed—though they seemed to be much longer to Laurie—and Kitty at last looked up from the bunch of candy, smiling at her small child who sat at her left.

"Okay my little Snicklefritz, your candy is safe and sweet to eat."

"Yay!" Little Eric cheered before pulling the red plastic mask off his face.

At that same moment Laurie popped up in her own seat giving a much relieved "Finally!"

"Now you kids dig in." Kitty said, smiling as she heard her children cheer with excitement but she knew she had to add in another important bit, "And you can each have _one_ piece of candy tonight."

"Aw!"

"Mommy!"

And other cries of disappointment followed Kitty's statement.

"No, no it's a good thing." she tried to assure them, "See, if you only have one piece of candy every other night then your Halloween candy could last all the way to next Halloween."

Neither Eric nor Laurie appeared to be very happy about that plan as they looked at their giggling mother with blanks stares written onto their faces. Slowly Kitty's smile diminished as a voice from behind her spoke up.

"Kitty, it's Halloween let them indulge and have a little fun." Red said to his wife as he stood by the kitchen sink, he then turned his eyes to his children and grinned, "Kids, go crazy."

"Yay, Daddy!"

"Yeah!"

While brother and sister applauded in celebration and then dove their full attentions to their respective piles of candy, Kitty stood up from her place at the table.

"Okay, fine." She said throwing her hands up in the air and began walking over to her husband, "But I am telling you now Red Forman, I will not be the one to take those children to the dentist after they rot their teeth away from all the candy _you_ let them have."

Red smirked at the seriousness of Kitty's face, "They're not going to rot their teeth, Kitty." he said and then slowly began to sneak his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "I anything it'll keep them occupied while I do some of my own trick-or-treating."

"Oh." Kitty said quickly catching onto her husband's husky words, "Well…I wouldn't want to be a victim to one of those awful tricks but I'm afraid I'm all out of candy."

He grinned an impish grin, "I think we can find another treat that's even sweeter than candy."

A girlish giggle escaped Kitty's lips, she was just about to retort with a reminder that he would get his treat later that night when she saw that look on his face that she never could resist.

"Enjoy your candy kids." She said to her children before hurrying over to the swinging door with a grinning Red hot on her heels.

"Where're you going?" six year old Eric questioned, halting his parents' actions.

"Oh we're just going to go upstairs to um…to talk." Kitty explained, sounding a bit nervous.

Laurie looked up from her candy, "Can't you talk down here?"

"Um yes we could." Kitty agreed with a nod as she struggled with her next reply, her hands twisting together and showing her uneasy nerves, "But we're going to be talking about…"

"Christmas." Red covered for her while wearing a proud smirk; he shrugged before going on into detail, "Halloween's come and gone, now it's time to start think about Christmas."

Kitty gazed up at him—Christmas wasn't the next holiday, they still had thanksgiving to look forward to. However, instead of arguing with him she remained on his side and began to back him up.

"That's right. And since I know neither of you would want to spoil any of your Christmas surprises, you'll stay down here. We won't be long." She said, slowly inching towards the room's exit, "You two enjoy your cavity creating candy!"

Laurie rolled her eyes and Eric shrugged annd then returned to his candy. Neither one of them catching the sight of their mom and dad dashing out of the kitchen.

"I wish Hyde could've come home with us." Eric said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, me too." Laurie agreed, surprising her younger brother.

"You really liked Hyde, Laurie?"

"Not a chance." The eight year old scoffed, "But I bet he would have better candy than the loser stuff you got."

"Hey, I got some good candy!" the mini Spiderman—minus the mask—protested. "I got three _Reese's Peanut Butter Cups_. And those are the bestest candy there is."

Laurie eyed the candy in the orange wrapper that her brother held proudly in his hand, "Okay, I'll give you two mini _Hersheys_ for one of your _Reese's Peanut Butter Cups_."

"Nu'ah." Eric shook his head, holding his candy closer to his chest, but his eyes did remain on his sister's pile of candy. "But I'll give you my box of _Milk Duds _for that _Kit Kat_ bar."

"Fine." Laurie agreed and then tossed the red rectangular candy into Eric's candy the second after he passed her the box of _Milk Duds_.

Though Laurie had a good feeling it would take awhile for Eric to give up one of his precious peanut butter cups she was ready to make another offer that was much better than her last…at least she was ready to make that offer until another candy caught her eye.

"How about those bags of _M&M's_?" she began, pointing into his stack, "You give me those two and I'll give you four of my _Smarties_."

"Okay." Eric quickly agreed.

Laurie traded her candy and smiled, "Good trade, Little Brother, You need all the _Smarties_ you can get."

"Hey! I'm telling Mommy!" Eric declared sounding angry and hurt, meanwhile Laurie remained unfazed.

"I'm telling Mommy." She mocked in a fake baby tone before changing it back to normal, "No you're not. It's your turn to make a trade."

Eric frowned at his older sister, he really did want to get his mom and tell her that Laurie was being mean to him. But she was talking about Christmas with his dad and he did already have his eye on a candy in his sister's collection.

"Okay, what about a _Mr. Goodbar_ for that _Three Musketeers_?" he offered already reaching over for the chocolate bar.

"Hold it, Baby Brother," the blonde little girl said as she intersected his path to the Three Musketeers candy, "That's a small _Mr. Goodbar_. If you want this _Three Musketeers_, you gotta throw in something else too."

"Fine." He grumbled before shuffling through his candy for several seconds before at last emerging with a bigger candy bar, "An _Oh Henry!_ bar?"

His sister still did not look very swayed, "I don't know."

"And three pieces of bubble gum!" Eric swiftly threw in.

"Deal!"

"You really wanted that _Three Musketeers_ bar." Laurie commented on as she and Eric made another candy trade, "I thought the _Reese's_ were your favorite."

Eric nodded, "They are. But _Three Musketeers_ are Donna's favorite, I'm gonna give all of mine to her."

"Aw Baby Eric has a girlfriend!" Laurie teased.

"No I don't!" he fought back.

Laurie grinned evilly, "But you like _like_ Donna, don't you?"

"No I don't!" Eric protested once again sounding close to tears.

"Yes, you do." Laurie kept on.

Young Eric was about to call for his mother when he suddenly spotted the candy of all candies in the other stash of candy, "Hey, you've got a _Reese's_!" he pointed out a little too loudly and very much too excitedly—his argument about his crush on Donna was long forgotten. "I'll give you my _Milky Way_ and a _100 Grand_ bar for it."

"Um…" she pretended to think for a second or two before quickly answering, "Nope."

But Eric was not giving up, "What about a _Chunky_, too?"

"Ew! No!" Young Laurie screeched in disgust and then decided on her own that it was time to go on to her own turn, "What do you want for your _Red Hots_?"

"_Reese's_." he said with a straight face.

Laurie looked over at her brother with an annoyed expression on her face, "Nice try, Spiderboy."

"I'm Spiderman!" he fought back with the same explanation he'd already given her three times today.

"Does Spiderman still call his mommy, 'Mommy' too?" Laurie taunted her brother in a baby voice once again causing Eric to pout, "Now what do you want for them?"

"I'll take your _Jujubes_." He said still sounding hurt until he and Laurie exchanged candies and caught sight of the peanut butter cup again, "What do you want for the _Reese's_, Laurie?"

Laurie took the desired candy into her hands and examined it closely before looking back at Eric, "You really want it?"

"Yes." He said with an eager nod of his head.

"Okay, I'll give this _Reese's_ if you…"she paused and a smile of pure evil crept onto her lips, "if you do my chores for two weeks."

Hearing his sister's request Eric's hopeful smile instantly disappeared.

_Halloween 1983_

"That's crazy!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"What's so crazy about it?" Laurie demanded to know, "You'd be getting four candies for the price of two."

"Yeah four sucky candies." Twenty three year old Eric argued.

His sister rolled her eyes picking up the four packages of _Sweetarts_, "Do we have a deal or not?"

Eric eyes his sister suspiciously before at last moving his head up and down, "Deal."

He gave her the two jawbreakers and Laurie tossed her candy into his pile on their parent's kitchen table.

"Sucker." She sniggered evilly, "It's like taking candy from a baby."

A frown appeared on Eric's forehead when he heard her statement, "Okay, just so you know that is technically what you're doing." He started to say, "Since this candy is really your niece's who is, you know, a baby."

"If it's Gloria's candy why are you using it to trade with me?"

"Well it's part mine too." replied the man wearing red t-shirt with a giant black spider designed on it, "I mean she was the one working the cuteness in her cow costume but I was the one saying 'trick-or-treat.'"

The blonde gave another eye roll; of course he had been the one to say 'trick-or-treat' the kid was only seen months old!

"Hey, I'll give you these _Dum Dums_ for those _Tootsie Pops_." Eric bargained with Laurie, brining her back to reality.

"What flavor?" she was quick to ask.

"Um…" he scanned though his and his daughter's candy picking up the first three _Dum Dum_ lollipops he found, "One cherry, a root beer, and a grape one."

Pressing her lips together, Laurie thought over the deal, "Take out the grape and throw in a mini _Hershey_ and you've got yourself a deal."

"Done."

The pair switched their candy, taking little time to celebrate over their new pieces of candy and instead quickly moving onto the next order of business.

"That _Milky Way_ for this _Baby Ruth_." Laurie said, sounding more like she was making a statement instead of asking a question, but it was a statement that Eric quickly agreed to and another candy trade was made.

Eric spotted the next candy he knew he had to get, "I'll give two _Snickers _for the two _Three Musketeers._"

"You're still getting Donna these dumb candies?" his sister asked while already trading in the two silver bars for the two brown ones, "You already tricked her into marrying you."

"Gotta keep m'lady happy." He replied with a smirk.

Laurie shook her head with a scowl, "You're a dork. Now give me that bag of _M&M's_ and I'll give you this _Kit Kat_."

There was a silent agreement made before Eric swapped the candies, however the silence lasted a little longer after the candy trade and it annoyed Laurie that they were wasting time.

"Your turn twerp."

"Right, um okay." He scanned over his candy, searching and searching, then looked over at Laurie's candy and then back at his own before he placed both his palms onto the round white kitchen table, "Alright Laurie, you can have any one of my candies…"

Laurie groaned with annoyance, already knowing where this was headed, "Not this again."

"Yes, this again." her brother confirmed, "For over fifteen years I've tried every Halloween and failed but I am not giving it up! I owe it to Little Eric!"

She rolled her eyes once more and was about to make a smart remark when Eric went on with his proposal.

"Now pick any candy you want and I'll trade it for your _Reese's_…wait a minute… you have five _Reese's Peanut Butter Cups_?' he asked in disbelief, his face was covered in shock, "How did you do that?"

With an innocent smile Laurie shrugged her shoulders but Eric wanted to know her secret—there were five of those peanut butter cups!

"How did you get any of this candy?" he asked, suddenly becoming fearful about the way the twenty five year old had gotten so much candy on a child's holiday. "I mean you don't have any kids to steal it from like I do….and you've got a lot of good stuff in there. How did you get it?'"

Laurie smiled wickedly at her brother's somber expression, "It's just a perk of being with a man who at the age of twenty three still goes trick-or-treating."

With an 'Ah!' and an understanding look on his face, Eric nodded his head. It was at that same moment that the kitchen door swung open to a pair that soon stepped into the room, surprised to see Laurie and Eric seated at the table.

"What the hell are you two still doing here?" a gruff voice asked and a light giggle was soon followed.

"Now Red." The other half of the pair scolded and then lightly placed their hand on Red's arm before looking towards the two at the table, "What your father meant was we thought everyone had gone home."

"We're leaving right now, Mommy." Laurie informed.

Eric nodded but his attention was still on the piles of candy, "We just wanted to finish this first."

Kitty stepped closer to her children, her smile instantly doubling in size when she realized what they were doing.

"Oh you're trading candy just like you used to do when you were little." She gushed as if they didn't know that already; she then turned to her husband who was still standing by the door they had just come in through. "Isn't that sweet, Red?"

"Adorable." Red agreed in a tone that showed his true feelings about the whole thing, "Lock up when you're done. Come on, Kitty."

"Oh okay." She was quick to agree but couldn't leave the room just yet, "Good night, kids." She said before placing a quick kiss on the top of each of her children's head—although Eric couldn't help but notice her kiss to Laurie seemed to have been a bit longer than his, but he shrugged it off.

"You guys going to bed already?" he asked, now looking back at his candy.

"Um yes…but if you need something….just make sure you knock." Kitty informed a bit worriedly.

Not quite getting it, Eric asked, "Why?"

"Well because we might not go to sleep right away…" she tried to explain without giving away what she and her husband had plans of really doing, "Um we might stay up…"

"Talking." Red was swift to add.

Kitty quickly nodded and then threw in, "About Christmas."

With that said their parents rushed out of the room not seeing their son finally lift up his head from the candy, nor did they catch the disgusted expression he wore as he looked at his sister.

"Oh God." He groaned, bringing his hand up to cover his eyes, "You'd think after seventeen years they'd come up with some new excuses."

"Yeah, or at least mix it up a little. Why would you say you were going to talk about Christmas on Christmas?" Laurie agreed—though she didn't appear as distressed as Eric but she still didn't' like knowing that her parents were upstairs 'doing it.'

"How old were you when you broke their code?" Eric asked suddenly.

Laurie shrugged, "I don't know, nine, ten."

"Yeah, yeah me too." Eric agreed but didn't sound very believing and of course his older sister noticed, "Or you know eighteen."

She just stared back at him, unable to believe how naive her brother could be—even after walking in scene two years prior. Laurie shook her head and decided to bring the conversation back to a less disgusting topic.

"Okay look, I've gotta get going before my husband realizes I took his secret stash, so this is gonna be the last trade." She stated before adding in, in an almost threatening tone, "So you better make it a good one.'

"Okay, okay." Eric agreed scanning over his candy once more before taking a deep breath. "Alright Laurie, you give me just one of your _Reese's Peanut Butter Cups_, I will give you each and every one of my chocolate bars. Expect the other _Reese's_ and the _Three Musketeers_." She made sure to add in as fast as possible.

A long—well long for Eric—silent pause fell upon the table as Laurie thought over the offer. It was a really good one but if she agreed to it that would mean that Eric would have finally won and finally gotten a _Reese's Peanut Butter Cup_ from her. It had been over fifteen years but was she really ready to let it finally happen?

"Well…I guess…" she said sounding a little uncertain.

Eric threw his hands in the air, "Yes!"

"Not!" Laurie quickly finished her previous statement, wearing the evilest of smiles.

"Wh…What?" Eric asked his smile long gone and a pained expression now taking over, "No, no you said you guess…you did. That still counts!"

"Says who?" Laurie asked already dumping her candy into the old floral pillowcase.

"The rules!" he promptly threw back. "The rules of candy trading!"

Laurie looked beyond annoyed as she replied, "There are no rules for candy trading."

"Yes there are! We wrote them up one year on a _Kit Kat_ wrapper! That…well, probably got thrown away." He solemnly realized but didn't give up, "But it still counts!"

Laurie laughed a mean laugh as she stood up from her seat, her candy filled pillowcase still in her hand, "Better luck next year, baby brother."

"Yeah, yeah." Eric mumbled bitterly as he brought the orange pumpkin pail to the edge of the table so he could slide the candy back into the container.

He was too busy with his task that he didn't notice his sister step closer to him.

"Here, Spiderboy." Her voice said as her hand placed an orange square beside him, "But just remember you owe me big next year."

Overwhelmed with surprise, it took several seconds for Eric to reach out for the candy and even longer for him to look up and thank Laurie. By the time he had, she was gone.

He looked back at the candy. It had taken years and years but finally he had gotten one of his sister's peanut butter cups! He would treasure this victory forever. And what better way to begin that forever than by eating his prize?

Eric tore open the wrapper ready to indulge in the chocolaty, peanut buttery goodness but when he tore off the wrapper his face fell.

"This is a rock!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So what did you think? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Thumbs somewhere in the middle? Lemme know in a review!_

_I hope you all enjoyed and if you got the little Halloween reference at the end you get an extra Reese's Peanut Butter Cup! :D Have any of you got a favorite candy that you always try to get the most of during Halloween?_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	3. Monster Mash

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not the show, not the characters, and not the shows mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well. Gonna try a and make this a quick AN because I really need to get some sleep but I wanted to say thank you so very much for all of your amazingly awesome support on this story! I'm so glad that you're enjoying it! All of your wonderful reviews are always so sweet and never fail to make me smile. So thank you! Also i want to let you all know what you can expect some faster updates, like every other day. It's something that has me nervous not only with being sure I have the stories ready to go but making sure you all have time to read, review and enjoy the stories but I hope you all are excited about the faster updates, if not let me know! This min oneshot does not take place during Halloween but does deal with a few things that remind me of Halloween, The Munsters and The Addams Family :D Sorry if this one is not the best, as I read it over when I was typing it out I realized it probably could have been a lot better. So I apologize in advance and hope you all don't give up on this story. Okay I think that's about it and so I wanna say thanks so much once again for your wonderful support and reviews, remember Anons are more than welcome! Thanks again, hope you like, please review and lemme know what you think, and please Enjoy!_

* * *

"How dare you?!" the tall brunette practically shouted.

"How dare I? How dare you?" their opponent repeated, sounding even more upset, "You take what you said back!"

Kelso shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest as if to show her seriousness, "Nu'ah. You take what you said back first."

"You take it back!"

"You take it back!"

"Take it back, you sonofabitch!" Fez said in a tone that was beyond threatening, while looking just about ready to pounce from his spot and onto his friend in a very violent manner.

Both grown men were glaring, such intense and angry glares at the other that if they were in a western movie there would be a tumbleweed blowing by in the background and that stare down music would be playing. However, they weren't in a western movie, they were in the Forman basement in the middle of an argument that had been so heated they never noticed the four people standing at the bottom of the wooden staircase, watching their little show.

"Hey Oscar, Felix." Hyde greeted, finally getting the squabbling pair to acknowledge his and their other friends' presence, "Cool it or take it somewhere else."

"Yeah guys," Eric spoke up following Hyde in stepping further into the room, "I mean, I'm pretty sure this basement is big enough for fans of both _The Addams Family_ and _The Munsters_." He joked with a laugh but when he caught the serious expressions on both Kelso and Fez's face his own smile faded.

"No!" the two shouted over the other, giving Eric his answer before he could even phrase his next question.

"Wait a minute…seriously? That's what you guys were fighting over?"Eric scowled at the still fuming twosome.

"You're actually surprised?" Donna asked sounding almost surprised herself.

"Yeah, Eric, this is Michael and Fez." Jackie added in her two cents as she descended down the last two steps, "Yesterday they fought for over an hour about who was better, Secret Squirrel or Hong Kong Phooey."

Eric's brows furrowed closer together at the information of the previous dual, along with the fact that he wasn't there for that one. He would have made some god points to help the number one super guy.

Shaking his head slightly, he brought himself back to the current situation, "Wait how did an argument like this even start?" he questioned a little worried about the answer would turn out to be.

"This!" Fez declared thrusting this week's TV Guide into Eric's hand—never moving his eyes away from his and Kelso's stare down, "The Monster Mash Marathon."

Kelso nodded before going into detail, "Channel 8 is having a Addam's Family marathon and channel 10 is having a lame Munster's marathon that this foreigner wants to watch."

"And this sonofabitch wants to watch _The Addams Family_ marathon!" Fez shouted out, still appearing quite hostile towards his usually best friend.

"Uh yeah!" the tall man scoffed, "Cuz _The Addams Family_ is awesome!"

Fez frowned, "Are not."

"Are too." Kelso argued.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!" the dark skinned man declared with a stomp of his foot.

"Are toooo!" Kelso responded, dragging out the 'too' for as long as he could.

"Man you guys are morons." Hyde commented from his regular lounging spot in his white plastic chair, "Arguing over something so stupid like who's better _The Addams Family_ or _The Munsters_?"

Eric nodded along with his old friend as he sat himself down on the faded yellow sofa, "Yeah guys, there's not even a real argument in it. I mean the clear choice is…"

"_The Munsters_."

"_The Addams Family_.'

The two voices said at the same time, however neither of the voices belonged to Kelso or Fez. Instead it appeared that another pair of friends had been ripped apart thanks to The Munsters vs. The Addams debate. Eric looked shocked at the man he once considered his brother—finding out that he choose _The Addams Family_ over _The Munsters_ made him realize he needed to do some rethinking.

Hyde was also surprised to hear his best friend's reply, however thanks to his Zen and his shades he could hide his shock a lot better than Forman. He stared at Eric and raised his chin up a tad, "What did you say?"

"What did you say?" Eric repeated the question, being sure that his chin was pointed even higher in the air.

"I said _The Addams Family_." Hyde answered keeping his Zen, arms crossed over his chest and all.

"Oh." Eric said, his face falling for a split second, "Well I said _The Munsters_."

Hyde continued to frown, "Forman, man, how can you say that?"

"Well um like this…" Eric paused before restating his words from before, "_The Munsters_. Now I think the real question Hyde is, how can you say that?"

"Easy, cuz _The Addams Family_ was badass." The curly haired man stated plain and simple.

Eric did obviously not agree with his statement and argued back, "No way! The Addams wish they were The Munsters. That's how badass _The Munsters_ were."

"Come on, Forman.," Hyde said, obviously not impressed with this point, "That's like saying I wish I was Kelso.'

"Yeah!" Kelso cheered excitedly until he realized what was actually being said and his grin faded into a more puzzled kind of look, "Wait a minute…"

But there was no hold put on the debate and it continued on, even getting a few more participants.

"I'm with Steven." Jackie shared as she stepped over to Hyde and stood behind him, placing a hand on each of his shoulders. "_The Addams Family_ was way more badass than the lame Munsters."

Eric looked at the brunette with a blank look on his face. He wasn't a fan of her joining the conversation and her joining Hyde's side did nothing to help; plus the use of the word 'badass' seemed to make it worse.

"Yeah," he began, "Please do not use that word again. Like ever."

Jackie snarled lightly in Eric's direction but just before she could say anything Kelso jumped back into the conversation, his excitement from before now back and growing.

"Yes! That means three for _The Addams Family_ and only two for the loser Munsters, haha!" he cheered, thinking the number of people they had on his side would help them win the overall argument, "Jugs-a-poppin', what about you?"

"Well despite you using my favorite nickname," she said sarcastically, holding back the urge to roll her eyes when at the smug look on Kelso's face, "I'm gonna give my vote to _The Munsters_."

"Yes!" Fez happily exclaimed as Donna walked over and took a seat beside Eric on the couch, "Now we are in the lead!"

Donna frowned, "Um, Fez, we're actually tied now."

"Oh." The foreigner's smile fell but quickly stretched out once again, "Well we may not be in the lead but we are still the Three Munsterteers!" He stated with lots of enthusiasm, extending his arm in front of himself and his fellow Munster fans, "All for one…"

In good humor and because they did want to win the argument, the couple put their own hands over Fez's as they finished his line, "And one for all!"

Instantly after hearing this Fez dropped his arms and scowled at the two, "That is the Three Musketeers, we are the three Munsterteers."

Donna and Eric were both confused about what they were supposed to have said but before they could ask Kelso jumped in with another interruption.

"Oh yeah? Oh yeah?' he repeated as if he were making a sort of challenge, "Well we're the…um…uh…" he struggled for a good group name until he looked between the three of them and tried to see if that helped any. And it did. "I got it! We're the Three Pretty People!"

Liking that name, Jackie straightened herself up and flashed a bright smile which caused Kelso to do the same thing. Hyde however remained in his seat, not looking very happy at all. Kelso noticed this as did Jackie but unlike Jackie, Kelso continued to push.

"Hyde, man come on, you gotta smile. You're part of the Pretty People group! You're a pretty people…well sorta."

"Kelso, man, keep calling me pretty and I'll cross over to _The Munsters_ side." Hyde threatened in as serious tone of voice.

This caused Kelso to swiftly back off, literally too as he stepped a few steps away from Hyde.

"Look guys, _The Munsters_ were the American family well they were monsters but they at least tried to be normal and fit in." Eric began to point out, "_The Addams Family_ on the other hand were…they were just mysterious and spooky…and well all together ooky."

"_The Addams Family_." The three members of the Pretty People group sung in the familiar tone and then snapped their finger twice; starling Eric some as he realized he had just been saying part of the theme song to the black and white sitcom.

Noting that his words no longer made the great point he thought they were Eric's face dropped, "Oh."

Meanwhile the opposing team remained in high spirits.

"Ha! Our show had a better theme song!" exclaimed s chipper Jackie.

"Ten points for us!" Kelso shouted louder than he had to.

Fez glared at him and then reminded "We are not keeping score, no points for you!"

"Oh right." he nodded, smile fading only a bit, "but if we were we'd have ten points and you guys would have none cuz The Muntsers didn't have a theme song!"

"The Muntsers had a theme song, Kelso." Donna said quite confidently before turning t Fez and Eric and asking in a not so confident tone, "Right?"

The two young men looked at each other, exchanging puzzled looks before shrugging their shoulders. If _The Munsters_ did have a theme song it was apparently not as memorable or as catchy as _The Addams Family_ opening song.

Hyde smirked to himself, he knew this debate would be easy, 'Face it, these shows were both about monsters man, and monsters are supposed to be scary. _The Munsters_ were never scary. Their show was a show with monsters that little kids to watch without getting scared." He paused and looked over at his adopted brother, "Which is probably why you liked it."

"Burn!" Kelso couldn't resist shouting.

"Hey I resent that! I was never scared of _The Addams Family_." Eric spoke up with a raised index finger, "And _The Munsters_ could be scary, maybe not mightmare scary but sometimes a creepy scene would stick in your head for hours."

"Forman man, nothing was scar about _The Munsters_." Hyde stated, "Not even their name was scary. All they did was take the 'o' out of 'monster' and replaced it with a 'u.'"

"Oh yeah!" Fez said in awe as he learned this new piece of trivia.

At first his friends stared at him for several seconds, not quite believing that he was just finding this out; but then again this was Fez. Once they had each reached that conclusion they continued with with their disagreement, this time it was Donna making the opening statement.

"_The Munsters_ had Lily and Herman and they're the better couple when compared to Morticia and Gomez." She said firmly to which her best friend soon scoffed at.

"Of course you would think that, Donna." Jackie spoke in a tone she used when explain something that was obvious to herself and therefore shodul be to everyone else as well, "Yours and Eric's realationship is just like Lily and Herman's."

"What?" more than one confused voice asked.

The petite young woman nodded, "Yeah, the had the boring G-rated marriage. And Lily the female half of the couple is the one with the brains and she's in love with a guys who's a clumsy man child who always messes things up. He's just like Eric only Eric's lankier."

"Hey!" Eric exclaimed.

Donna scowled, "Jackie, Eric and I are nothing like Lily and Herman."

"Yeah, babe, I gotta agree with Donna." Hyde started to say, surprising Jackie until he let his smirk reappear as he added, "They sound more like what Donna and Kelso would be like if they were a couple."

The mere thought alone seemed to upset and disgust both parties, however each had their own unique reasoning.

"Don't out me with those people!" Kelso said making sure to have his words sound as spiteful as possible.

"Whatever." Came Jackie's reply, "Gomez and Morticia are still the better couple. They were the ones who were filled with passion for each other. Gomez kissed Morticia's arm every time she said one French word!"

"Jackie!" Kelso exclaimed and dropped to his knee, grabbing her hand as he did so, "You said French!"

Kelso then began to kiss Jackie's hand and traveled upwards in full Gomez Addams mode. A look of disgust appeared on Jackie's face as she screeched and tried to pull away. Kelso hadn't gotten higher than an inch from her wrist when he felt a fist collide with his upper arm.

"Ow!" he cried in pain, releasing Jackie and holding onto his injury, "I was just giving a demonstration, God!"

"They've seen the show, you moron." Hyde growled, sitting back down in his chair and pulling Jackie protectively onto his lap.

Kelso stood up from the ground, "They might've forgotten, Hyde!"

"_The Munsters_ had Eddie." Eric randomly threw in, bringing the topic back to to the argument of the two monster sitcom families, "And he was a cuter kid that that creepy Pugsley and Wednesday. And while we're at it, what kind of names are Pugsley and Wednesday? Honestly, I'm not sure which one is worse.'

"Yeah, Eddie was a cute kid. Who still played with dolls." Hyde stepped into the round. "Which is probably another reason you liked _The Munsters_, Forman."

"Burn!" Kelso waited no time in shouting; and then shrieked with a sudden thought, he raised both hands in the air in triumph as he shared, "_The Addams Family_ had Cousin Itt!"

"Oo a giant hairball. So very scary." Fez mocked while waving fake hands of terror.

"Hey, he was scarier than the pets _The Munsters_ had.'

"_The Munsters_ had scary pets." Fez protested, "There was the cat who was part lion. And Igor the very scary bat."

"They had the raven too." Donna pointed out.

Remembering a forgotten pet, Eric joined in, "And Spot the dragon."

"Seriously? You all thought those were scary?" Hyde asked scowling slightly as Jackie stood up, "_The Addams Family_ had an Octopus and a real lion."

"Oo and a man eating plant!" Kelso eagerly added in.

"Plus the piranhas, Tristan and Isolde." Jackie threw in two more pets while moving suspiciously close to the opposing team, "And Wednesday's spider."

At the word 'spider' Eric felt a tickling feeling on his neck and quickly moved his hand up to his area and began swatting away. But there was no spider and all he saw was giggling Jackie as she moved her hand away from his shirt collar. Not finding the joke at all funny or clever, Eric glared at her the whole time she spent walking back to her seat on her boyfriends lap.

"_The Munsters_ had Grandpa Munster!" Fez shared out loud as soon as the thought entered his mind.

"Yeah," snorted the pretty-man, who crossed his arms over his chest, unamused, "Who was a complete rip off of Uncle Fester!"

Eric shook his head, "No way Kelso, Grandpa Munster was a character all on his own, it was Uncle Fester who copied him and wasn't even successful at that. He ended up just being the creepy bald guy who lived in the basement." He paused and a smile began to play on his lips, "You know, like Hyde'll be in a couple of years."

No one seemed to react to his comment and I caused Eric to frown before looking at the group members, trying to figure out what happened and how it went wrong.

"Kelso, what happened? No 'Burn!'?" He asked trying his best to sound like Kelso with that last word.

Instead of repeating the statement, Kelso scrunched his face up and shook his head which only puzzled Eric even more.

"Yes, Eric," Fez said patting his knee, "That was not your best work."

Ignoring the hurt looking expression written on her boyfriend's face , Donna continued to try to win the case, "But at least Grandpa Muntser could be seen as the fun zany grandpa. Uncle Fester was the creepy weird and dangerous guy who I'm wondering now if he was even a real uncle."

"Ah!" Kelso shouted, jaw opened wide.

Brown eyes filled with worry, "Aye not."

"Foul!" Kelso continued to shout, obviously upset by the previous statement said by the redhead, "That's a foul!"

"Yes, Donna, you did hit below the neck." Fez agreed confusing everyone in the room—except the angry Kelso.

"She didn't even touch him." Eric tried to reason, not clearing anything up for anyone.

Jackie shook her head, getting rid of her baffled thoughts and focusing on Eric and Donna, "You should just admit it." she started to say, "_The Addams Family_ were the rich high class monster family while _The Munsters_ were the poor redneck relatives."

"_The Munsters_ weren't poor rednecks." Donna fought back.

"Donna, please, if they weren't then they would have been able to afford to get some hair dye and color in that huge ugly streak in Lily's hair."

That was the last statement that was able to be heard clearly before all six young adults spoke over each other with points they had, determined to win this debate that had become quite heated. Sounds of chaos filled the underground room for almost a good five minutes until one of the individuals stood up on the old sofa and extended his hands towards the sky.

"I got it!' Kelso cried out and five pairs of eyes looked up at him; he took a deep breath before making the argument he was sure would help him and his team members win the debate, "_The Addams Family_…came out on _Scooby Doo_."

Eric and Donna and even Jackie and Hyde were frowning as they watched their kettlehead friend. However, Fez was nodding his head in a defeated manner.

"That is true." he admitted , "You win. _The Addams Family_ is better than _The Munsters_. Good game, we can watch them." Fez agreed.

"Yes!" Kelso applauded and lunged off the couch and over to the old TV set to change the channel, ignoring all the perplexed looks he was getting from his friends.

"Wait a minute, Fez." Eric began, "That's it? It's over?"

"Yes. It was a good game, Hyde, Jackie, and Kelso."

"Yeah, same to you, man." Hyde said with a smile before he and Jackie turned their attention to the television.

Donna looked at Fez, "But Fez, we still could have won."

"Oh Donna, Donna, Donna." Fez said moving his head from left to right, "Playing the _Scooby Doo_ card is like having the fat lady dance."

"You mean sing?" asked Eric.

"Yes, that too." he answered and then looked ahead at the TV screen.

Eventually Eric and Donna did give in and joined their friends in viewing _The Addams Family_ marathon; They were both still a little upset about the them loosing but it didn't matter since they knew who the better monster family really was.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** And there you go! What did you think? Was it as bad as I thought? Still a little enjoyable I hope. Next one will be much better!_

_Got a favorite Monster Family? The Addams Family or The Munsters? Or someone else? I honestly even after writing this piece can't pick!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	4. Black Cat

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Not the show, nor its characters, nor any other sitcoms or movies that are referenced in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **Hello all! How are you all doing hope you're doing well and have had a good week! Today I have for you a new installment to '13 Fanfics of Halloween' I do apologize for not posting it sooner, I wanted to post it yesterday but got caught up with school and house work hope you all aren't too upset. I will try my best to post on time next time which will probably be on Saturday. Gonna make this AN short because once again I'm posting this way late at night and I need to get some sleep. First off than you so very much for your fabulously wonderful support. All the reviews and kind words you all have taken the time to leave are too kind and never fail to make me smile. I'm so glad you're enjoying these stories and that you all liked the last one that I didn't exactly think was my best, hopefully you like this one too! This is also another little story that doesn't take place during Halloween but does have things that remind me and hopefully you of the holiday. Oh and a special shout out to SmokinAK47 who has been very eager for this JE piece. Happy belated birthday! Hope it was a good one! Again thanks very much for all of your support, it means so very very much, hope you all enjoy this one and you'll leave a review if you have the time, it'll be greatly appreciated! Thanks once more, hope you like, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

The young pair walked out of the movie theater with the rest of the crowd. One of them wore a paranoid expression similar to the one on several of the passer-byers—wide eyes scanning over their surroundings—the other looked rather bored and looked at their nails as if looking for something remotely interesting.

"I can't believe they called that a scary movie." The petite brunette said aloud, "It was so lame."

Her companion laughed nervously as they tried to agree, "Yeah, so…so lame. Like_ totally_ lame…"

Frowning Jackie looked up from her nails, "Eric, are you scared?'

"What? Me? Scared?" Eric repeated as if the statement was most the most outrageous one he'd ever heard; but the way his voice pitched up every so often told Jackie she had guessed correctly.

"I'm not scared. That's crazy." Eric continued with his act, "I'm willing to bet that I'm the least scared person here. I would even say…" he drifted off when he suddenly noticed Jackie was no longer beside him. He turned himself around in a circle in search of her but found nothing and quickly began t to panic. "Jackie? Jackie? Oh my God. Jackie, where are…"

"Boo!" a voice popped in saying.

It wasn't shouted nor was it said in a scary voice but it still startled the heck out of Eric.

"Ah!" he exclaimed and crouched down, covering his face with his forearms.

The sound of a small little laugh caused Eric to slowly uncover his eyes, quickly catching the sight of Jackie standing in front of him, shaking her head back and forth as she giggled with amusement. Slightly embarrassed, but not wanting her to know it, Eric cleared his throat and straightened himself out.

"See. I'm not scared." He said crossing his arms over his chest, hoping it would support his statement.

"Eric, it's okay." Jackie assured him, "I'm sure everyone else here is scared too."

"So you're scared too?" Eric questioned not used to hearing Jackie admit a downfall about herself.

Jackie wasted no time in replying, "No."

"But you just said everyone else here was scared too." he reminded her.

"I know." she nodded, "But I'm Jackie Burkhart, I am not everybody."

Wearing a blank expression on his face, Eric just stared back at Jackie. He really should have known better. Still that movie they'd seen was scary and he refused to believe it hadn't shaken her up in even the tiniest way.

"You didn't get a little scare?" he asked and she shook her head, "You didn't get freaked out?" her response was a shake of the head, "No case of the heebie jeebies?"

"Nope." Jackie replied with an almost proud smile on her lips.

Eric dropped his hands to his sides, making a clapping noise as they hit his thighs, "Well that proves it. Evil," he said pointing in the direction of the movie theater, "does not scare evil." He finished with his index finger now in front of Jackie's face.

She swatted the digit away from her as she glared at its owner, "Excuse me for not being a scaredy cat like you." she threw at him but as soon as she saw the wounded look on his face she sighed a sigh that was small and had a hint of guilt.

"Look Eric, it's really okay if you're scared." She tried again, "Besides you sat through the whole movie so that proves you're a lot braver than Fez or Michael."

He shrugged slightly, "Yeah, I guess that helps a little."

Jackie smiled, "See? And you even admitted that you were scared so that mean you might even be a little braver than Steven."

Eric's head shot up, "You…you really think I'm braver than Hyde?"

With her smile still stretched out on her lips, Jackie looked Eric up and down; her smile fading little by little until she finally gave her own shoulder shrug and a mere, "Eh."

As Jackie walked off ahead Eric stayed in place with a frown indented on his forehead. He wasn't exactly sure how to react. However, after giving it some thought he reached a conclusion.

"I'll take it." he said shrugging once more before he hurried over to catch up with Jackie.

He only had to power walk a few feet before he stopped in his tracks when he reached Jackie who was standing motionless in front of a dark little alley between The Pastry House Bakery and Belle's Book Nook. Eric's scowl reappeared deeper than before.

"Jackie, what's…"

"Shh!" she hissed holding up her hand, her eyes wide and her back hunched slightly, "Didn't you hear that?"

For a second Eric actually believed Jackie and joined her in trying to hear the unknown noise Jackie claimed to have heard; however, he soon realized this was probably another one of Jackie's set ups so she could burn him. Not up to being the butt of any more jokes, Eric shifted himself into a straighter position and turned to Jackie, it was clearly written on his face that he was unamused.

"Did I hear what, Jackie?" he asked, not sounding worried but almost sarcastic instead. "The howling of a werewolf? Or was it a ghost? Or how about…"

The question was cut off by the unexpected sound of rustling coming from deep in the dark shadowy alley that had somehow become scarier since first arriving in front of it.

"Mommy!" Eric exclaimed in a much higher voice than he would like to admit, he jumped up and scurried behind Jackie's small form.

"Eric!" she shouted, eyes glaring back at him, "What are you doing?"

"Hey Donna told me how you beat up that guy when you two went to that karate class. Believe me it's better for the both of us if I'm the one hiding behind you."

Jackie rolled her eyes but midway through her eye roll the rustling, shuffling noise was heard again—sounding louder than before. Both Jackie and Eric, who was now gripping onto her tiny shoulders, looked down the alley and saw a pair of glowing green eyes. Overwhelmed with a sense of alarm neither of the two could move their feet. All they could do was stand there and watch the eyes move closer and closer to them.

Finally the green eyes moved to the front of the alley that was lit by the nearby streetlight. It wasn't the brightest area but there was enough light to show the form of a timid looking little black cat.

It gave a little 'meow' and Jackie's heart melted.

"Oh Eric, it's a little cat." She said and began to move closer to the animal as soon as Eric took his hands off of her.

"Jackie, that cat is black." Eric stated the obvious, his feet still planted in the same spot, "That's a black cat, Jackie."

She turned back to face him, "I know Eric, I learned my colors in kindergarten." She moved her attention back to the cat, slowing down her steps so as not to startle it, "Here kitty, kitty."

"Jackie, what're you doing?" Eric's eyes became large, "Don't call it over. It could have some kind of disease or rabies or bad luck."

Confused by the mention of bad luck Jackie knitted her perfectly shaped eyebrows closer together but one look at the cat and she put the pieces together.

She swung her head around to look behind her, "Don't tell me you're one of those superstitious freaks."

"I'm not a superstitious freak." He firmly stated, "I just don't go walking under ladders, only open umbrellas outside, I love my mother so I never step on any cracks, and every penny I find I pick up so all day long I'll have good luck. Oh and, I stay away from black cats!"

Jackie's frown seemed to deepen the more she heard, "Is that why the only cereal you eat now is _Lucky Charms_?'

"That's only half of the reason, the other half is because well," he smiled slightly, "they're magically delicious."

"Eric, you have no reason to be afraid of this little cat." Jackie tried to reason with him, "If anything this cat should be afraid of you after what you did to Mr. Bonkers."

"Hey!" Eric nearly shouted, a finger raised back in the air, "We agreed as a group to never bring that up again!"

Shaking her head back and forth Jackie gave a Zen 'whatever' then looked back at the little critter, even kneeling down to a little towards the ground—though not low enough for her knees to actually touch the dirty concrete, "Come 'ere little kitty."

"Jackie, why do you want that thing to come towards you so badly?" Eric asked, hoping the answer he was thinking was wrong.

"Because I wanna take it home with me."

It wasn't.

"It's alone." She continued, "And it looks scared and hungry."

At first Eric thought it was a little creepy seeing Jackie be sympathetic to another living thing—an animal at that. But then he saw it as a cute scene, this was a rare side of Jackie and maybe it wasn't so bad. However, these feelings didn't last that long either.

"But the place where we're going doesn't allow cats, remember?" he attempted.

"Eric, we're going to your parents' house." she replied dryly.

"I know." Eric nodded, "And Red hates cats, he's not gonna allow it into his house."

She shrugged, obviously not bothered by the information, "Fine, then we'll go to my place."

"Jackie…" he started again but she was ignoring him and still trying to get the little cat to come to her.

"Come on little, kitty." she coaxed, "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Alright, fine." Eric said n a defeated tone, "Get your cat and your bad luck but don't come to me for an extra lucky rabbit's foot." He went on saying as he started to walk away, "And make sure you keep an eye on that cat, the last thing I need is a black cat crossing my pa…Ahh!" he exclaimed when the little cat suddenly appeared right in front of him.

The green eyes stared up at him, "Meow."

"Aw Eric, she likes you." Jackie gushed as she stood up and moved towards them.

"No, no don't like me." Eric told the cat while stepping back, "I'm a skinny, twitchy, unemployed guy whose father is Red Forman and whose sister is the town whore. I've got enough bad luck on my own, thank you."

"Relax, she probably only followed you because you reek of fish." Jackie pointed out and overlooked Eric's puzzled expression while he tried to smell himself, instead she bent down and opened her arms towards their new furry friend, "Come here little kitty, come here."

The black feline turned away from Eric and over towards Jackie, it tilted its head as it stared at her. Jackie smiled welcomingly at the cat and the animal then moved closer to Jackie going to her legs and rubbing against them while purring happily and loudly. Happy that the cat had finally come to her, Jackie squealed with delight and bent down to scoop the cat into her arms.

"Well that proves it." Eric said from the sidelines, "Not only does evil not scare evil but evil," he gestured towards the cat, "is also attracted to evil." again he finished with his hand gesturing towards Jackie.

But Jackie paid him no attention and continued her conversation with the cat, "You need a name little one, what should we name you?"

"How about Damien?" Eric suggested only half joking.

Jackie glared at him while holding the cat close, in an almost protective manner, "She's a girl, Eric!" she then went back to thinking of a name, "How about Sabrina after my favorite Audrey Hepburn movie? You've got dark black hair just like her."

Eric scowled as he listened in on her idea, "What? No, you can't name that thing after one of the greatest actresses of all time…or you know a character she played." He ended a bit weakly.

Smiling Jackie patted the top of the cat's head and the cat responded by leaning her head into Jackie's palm.

"Sabrina it is then. Hey Eric, you think the pet store is still open? I wanna get Sabrina a few things for her first night."

"Jackie, wait." Eric called out, halting the young woman from taking another step forward with the cat, "Look you know you don't really want that cat."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Taking a few seconds Eric tried to think of an excuse that would be convincing enough; he soon had one figured out, "Because there are only certain people who have black cats as pets. People like witches and you don't wanna be a witch, do you?"

"Maybe." She answered with a shrug while stroking Sabrina's fur, "It's better than being called The Devil and sharing the title with your skank of a sister."

Eric nodded, "Okay true. I see your point but are you really saying you wouldn't mind having green skin and warts all over?"

"Not all witches are green and warty, Eric." Jackie argued, "Didn't you learn anything from _Bewitched_?"

The image of Samantha Stevens filled his mind and a smile sprang to his lips, the image had him distracted for several seconds before he shook himself from his daze when he saw Jackie and the cat begin to walk off.

"Jackie, hold on a minute. Okay I'm gonna be serious this time, okay?" he asked making sure his facial expression matched his words, "If you get that cat you could turn into one of those ladies who has a house full of cats."

"It's one cat, Eric." she scoffed in reply.

"Yeah, it starts off with one and then boom!" he clapped his hands for effect, "You've got fifty."

Together Jackie and Sabrina stared at Eric while he continued to ramble on.

"You could turn into one of those old crazy cat ladies like Old Mrs. Benson." He continued.

"Eric, none of what you're saying makes any sense. It's _one_ cat." She stressed once more, "Besides I could never be an old crazy cat lady like Old Mrs. Benson. I'd be an old but doesn't look old, slightly crazy, cat lady. Now come on, I think PriceMart is still open and I at least wanna get Sabrina some cat food."

A defeated sigh whooshed out of Eric, "Fine. But I'm staying three steps behind you and Damiena."

The brunette started walking forward before looking over her shoulder and smirking, "You sure you don't wanna make that thirteen?"

"Not funny, Jackie." Eric replied with a straight face, "Not funny."

Letting out a little giggle Jackie continued to walk up ahead with Sabrina cuddled up in her arms, "I can't wait for everyone else to meet you, Sabrina. They're gonna love you." she said excitedly to the cat however when they reached the corner of the street her tone changed drastically, "Ugh these stupid crosswalks. There's not even any cars coming and it'll still make us wait an hour before giving us the signal to walk."

Though he was sure she wasn't talking to him, Eric smirked at Jackie's complaint; suddenly that smile dropped when the light cross the street changed into the shape of a walking person. And to make matters worse, Eric could have sworn that from the corner of his eyes he had seen Jackie twitch her nose only a second or two before the light changed.

"There we go." Jackie said proudly before starting her way to the other side of the road leaving a bewildered, frozen in his spot, Eric.

"Wait…Jackie…." He finally broke out of his shocked state and hurried off behind her, questions filing his head, "Jackie!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So what did you think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? One star? Four stars? Lemme know in a review!_

_No questions this time, sorry guys. But I hope you guys are having fun getting ready for the holiday!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tunes, take care, and have a nice day!_


	5. Kelso-lantern

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not the show, nor its characters, or any other characters from other movies or shows that may be mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note:** Hi there everyone! Hope are you all? Hope you're doing well! It's time for a new installment of '13 Fanfics of Halloween' Hope you all are excited! Wanna take a quick moment to say thank you all so very much for your awesomely sweet reviews that you all have left, I'm glad that you all are enjoying the stories and your words not only make my day but they're my motivation to work on the next piece! So thank you! BTW just to let you know incase there's any confusion, I really wasn't clear before but these little oneshots are not connected in anyway. If there ever was to be two oneshots that were connected I would inform you here in the AN but so far they're all sort of stand alone pieces. Okay think that does it for this AN. Thanks once more for you wonderful support! Hope you all enjoy this one! Please review and lemme know what you think if you can. Thanks again, hope you like and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

The front page of yesterday's newspaper was opened up before being gracefully placed on the top of the small kitchen table, joining the rest of the several other sheets of newspaper and covering the last visible piece of the table's wooden surface.

"Okay, the table's ready!" the tall brunette called out into the next room.

Immediately after the announcement, two Kelso's came barreling into the room as they both cheered with glee. One of the Kelso's was taller and much older than the other but they both had large, carefree, childlike hearts and were eager to get started on their new project. They ran over to the kitchen table that had been transferred into their new workshop.

The young mother smiled at the enthusiasm but she knew she couldn't let them get started just yet.

"Hold on a minute, I said the table's ready, I didn't say you two were ready." She chided lightly and both father and daughter sulked a bit, "Come 'ere Betsy."

The three year old little girl did as she was told and skipped over to her mother who slipped a blue apron around her neck.

"But Brooke, getting messy is the best part of carving a pumpkin!" Michael Kelso protested as he watched the scene in front of him.

"You have to wear one too, Michael." She informed while pulling her daughter's hair into a ponytail so that it would be out of her face.

His jaw dropped open, "Ah! What?!"

"You're the reason I bought the aprons in the first place." Brooke added with a knowing look.

"But I don't wanna wear a dumb apron." Kelso whined with a pout and his face and voice full of disappointment.

"Well you need something to cover your shirt and keep it from getting dirty." Brooke started to say, "I suppose if you found something else that could protect your clothes you…"

"Okay!" he swiftly agreed before she could finish her compromise and quickly scanned the room for something that could work as an apron but wouldn't be as lame.

One look at the counter and he found what he was looking for. Wordlessly he ripped a sheet off of the roll of paper towels and tucked the top part of the sheet into the collar of his shirt.

"Done!" he announced.

Brooke shook her head but couldn't help but smile—a napkin tucked in his collar was better than nothing. And at least Betsy would be protected from any of her fathers' mess.

"Can I have my carving knife now?" Kelso eagerly asked, making Brooke's smile flatten.

"Um…right…okay." She nodded as she spoke nervously and cautiously retrieved the large cutting knife.

The idea of Michael Kelso handling any sharp object—let alone a serrated knife—was not an idea Brooke felt very comfortable with. Still when she agreed that he and Betsy could carve a pumpkin for Halloween together that was the exact idea she was agreeing too. However, the large enthusiastic smile of Kelso's face that seemed to grow the more he looked at the knife, was not doing anything to calm her nerves.

"Now Michael," she said in a tone that sounded like she was talking to their daughter, "I want you to remember that this is a very sharp and very dangerous object."

He nodded, "I know."

"And it could very easily hurt you or Betsy." Brooke added.

"I know." Kelso replied now sounding rather bored.

But Brooke didn't care and she continued, "So you need to be very careful when using it."

"I know." he answered now sounding like a mix of being bored and impatient.

"I need you to promise me that you'll be very, very, very careful when using this knife, Michael." Brooke said, still gripping tightly to the handle of the knife.

"I promise."

She frowned slightly, "You promise what?"

An exasperated sigh escaped Kelso before he began, "I promise to be very, very careful when using this knife."

"You forgot a 'very.'' Brooke pointed out in a very serious manner.

"I promise to be very, very, _very_," he stressed that last very as much as he could, "careful when using this knife."

Brooke nodded, "Okay."

She gulped and said one more little prayer in her head before handling the blade to the man in front of her.

"Yes!" Kelso celebrated and then in a dramatic fashion drew the knife up in the air for a second or two before bringing it down and stabbing it into the large orange pumpkin they had gotten from the town's pumpkin patch earlier that day. As the blade dug into the pumpkin he gave out a loud "Aaarrhhh!"

His 'war cry' startled the other two in the room. Brooke only jumped slightly, unfortunately Betsy appeared it have gotten much more frightened than her mother.

"Ah!" her high pitched cry filled the air before she threw herself into her mother's arms.

Concern sketched itself onto Kelso's face and he abandoned the pumpkin and his knife to find out what had upset his little girl, "Wha..what? What happened?"

"Daddy hurt the pumpkin!" Little Betsy cried into her mother's neck.

"Oh sweetie, no." Brooke tried to soothe with a calming voice, "Your daddy didn't hurt the pumpkin."

"Yeah, Bets it's okay." Kelso tried to assure, he hated that he had been the one to make his daughter so upset, "I was just uh…helping the pumpkin achieve its lifelong dream."

Betsy sniffled and peeked out to look at her father and soon her mother voiced the question that she had in her mind.

"Lifelong dream?"

"Yeah." Kelso nodded before explaining, "When every pumpkin is born it has a lifelong dream of being carved out and lit up on Halloween so it can see all the kids, and your Uncle Fez, running around to get candy."

Betsy laughed at the mention of her funny uncle and Brooke herself joined in, smiling at Kelso while letting her eyes tell him she thought it was a good save and a sweet story.

Now that she was no longer scared of her father having hurt her pumpkin friend, Betsy untangled herself from her mother and scooted closer to her father who was now back at the pumpkin. One hand was gripping the knife and the other steadying the pumpkin as he cut the top of the pumpkin while continuing his conversation with his daughter.

"This is gonna be awesome Bets and you're gonna have alotta fun I promise." He told her, his eyes unsafely not on the pumpkin or the still in motion knife. "And if you're anything like your old man you're gonna love the part where we get to take out the guts!"

The small pair of eyes became large with fright and Kelso saw this and swiftly tried to fix his mistake.

"I mean insides, not guts, insides." When Betsy's eyes returned to normal size, Kelso breathed a sigh of relief and went on with his story, "Yeah, when I was little I'd carve pumpkins over at your Uncle Eric's house and we…Ahhh!" he yelled in pain.

Startled by the scream Brooke leapt from her seat and hurried to Kelso.

"Michael, what happened?" she asked sounding both concerned and confused. However, that second feeling soon disappeared when she caught the sight of the bloody thumb on top of the pumpkin beside the knife and the missing thumb on Kelso's left hand.

"Oh my God! Michael! Your thumb!" she screeched in terror.

"I know!" he shouted back, clutching onto his wounded hand.

"Oh my God! What do I do?" Brooke asked, panicked like a headless chicken, "I should call the doctor! Or the hospital! Or…"

Her thoughts drifted off as she realized Michael was not screaming in pain, he was laughing with amusement and so was their daughter! And his left thumb was still in tack! But then where did that other thumb come from? Taking a closer look Brooke saw that it was in fact the old—rubber—bloody thumb.

"That was not funny, Michael!" Brooke angrily declared while she glared in his direction.

"Come on Brooke, it was a little funny." Kelso managed to say between laughs.

"Funny Mommy!" Betsy backed up her father.

"See!" he exclaimed, "It got our kid laughing and in my book, that's time well spent."

Brooke shook her head back and forth, "Well I'm going to get the camera, you think you can go without cutting off any more body parts, real or fake, for two minutes."

"No promises." Kelso answered back as he got back to cutting into the pumpkin.

By the time Brooke returned with her camera, Kelso had finished cutting the top of the pumpkin off and he and Betsy were getting ready to get started on the messy part. Brooke thought about getting some big spoons to help them scoop out the pumpkin seeds and gunk until she remembered Kelso's words from earlier about how getting messy was the best part of this holiday tradition.

"Okay Betsy, lemme see your best monster face." Kelso instructed the little girl, "Raw!"

As Kelso gave his monster roar he lifted up both his hands, bending his fingers slightly to makes his palms seem more like claws than hands. Betsy followed her father's actions, making her own monster claws and roaring right back at him.

"Okay now dig those monster claws into the pumpkin!"

Betsy soon did as she was told.

"Eeewww!" she cried out but her smile stretched out more and more the longer she 'ewed.'

Kelso grinned and nodded in approval, "Right?" he dipped his right hand into the pumpkin, "Now grab onto the gunk and yank it out!"

He demonstrated first, pulling out a glop of pumpkin mess and Betsy copied him—only she used both hands.

"What now Daddy?" she asked, her hands full of orange goo.

"Well when I was little me and your Uncle Eric and Uncle Hyde would throw this stuff at each other." He shared with a grin, however catching the worried look on Brooke's face told him that that tradition wouldn't be passed on—yet. "But since Mommy's got the best recipe for the best roasted pumpkin seeds we gotta save them."

Watching Kelso drop the pumpkin guts into the large plastic bowl she had set out earlier, and then Betsy doing the same, made Brooke smile before she snapped a photo.

Brooke took several photos while Betsy and Kelso cleaned out the inside of the big pumpkin. One photo of Kelso and his bloody thumb, another of Betsy and the bowl of pumpkin guts, and a cute fun one with Betsy standing with her hands full of pumpkin guts and Michael in the background clutching his stomach, making it look like Betsy had taken out his guts.

The family was having fun with this step of the project but it was soon completed and time to move onto the next one.

"So do you two know what your carving for the jack-o-lantern will be?" Brooke questioned after capturing another picture.

Betsy shook her head, "No jack-o-lantern, Mommy."

"Oh yeah," Kelso spoke up, "I forgot to tell you, we're not doing a jack-o-lantern anymore."

"Then what are you doing?"she asked, trying to keep her voice even and not let on to how frightened she was of the images of exploding pumpkins that filled her mind.

"A Kelso-lantern!" the little girl informed happily,

Brooked smiled at her daughter, "Well do you know what you'll be carving for your Kelso-lantern?"

"I don't know." Kelso said with a frown before looking at Betsy, "What do you think, princess?"

Betsy gave the question a lot of thought, even putting her hand under her chin, before she got an idea, "A dinosaur!"

"Oh yeah! That's be awesome!" her father quickly agreed, "Oh or a dragon and it's spitting out fire!"

With excited eyes Betsy nodded her head, "And a princess!"

"Yeah and we can put her in a castle that the dragon's guarding!" Kelso eagerly added.

"And a knight?" Betsy asked hopefully.

"Of course! We need him to save the princess from the dragon. Oh and…"

"Um Michael, Betsy, even though I'm sure that would make a terrific Kelso-lantern," Brooke said in a cautious tone, not wanting to upset either of them, "maybe you should you should go with something a little more simple."

Kelso frowned, "Like what?"

"Well like…" she thought for a short while before picking up a marker and making her way to the pumpkin, "Excuse me."

Swiftly Kelso rose from his seat to make some room for Brooke in front of the pumpkin. He was very curious to see what she had come up with.

"Okay honey, make a face that you want your Kelso-lantern to have." Brooke instructed Betsy.

Not taking much time to think it over, Betsy smiled brightly, holding the pose as he mother illustrated her expression onto the side of the pumpkin.

"There we go." Brooke said as she snapped the top back onto the marker.

Kelso looked over her shoulder and down at the design on the pumpkin. It was a great version of the smiling face that their daughter had made, only with triangular eyes and Brooke had added a bit more character to the pumpkin by adding in a few gaps between some teeth.

"Hey that's not bad. Brooke." Kelso praised, "I mean it's no knight slaying the dragon to save the princess but it's pretty good."

"Thank you, Michael." She said and then stood up from the seat.

Kelso soon swooped in and took back his seat before grabbing his trusty carving knife, "Okay, Princess come on over here."

"Michael." Brooke said with wide eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting Betsy to help me carve the pumpkin." He said as if it were obvious, pulling the small child onto his lap. "Okay Betsy, grab onto the knife…"

"Michael!" Brooke nearly shouted.

"Brooke." He said calmly, "Trust me."

Not wanting him to get hurt or upset by thinking that she didn't trust him, Brooke tried to keep in her words by biting her lip as she watched the sweet but at the same time nerve wracking father daughter scene happening before her.

"Now hold on tight, okay? And I'm gonna put my hand on top of yours to help you out." he explained carefully, "Ready?"

She nodded "Ready!"

"Alright, push the knife in. Push, push, push." He instructed as he helped Betsy push the knife into the pumpkin, "Now go down, careful….there you go. And here comes a curve, slowly, slowly…now follow the line. And we go up again and…."

Plop!

A triangular piece of pumpkin fell out.

"It has an eye!" Kelso announced like the mad scientist that created Frankenstein while Betsy clapped her hand in delight.

Once they had finished carving out the second eye Brooke felt less worried and more comfortable with both Betsy and Kelso handling the same knife. He was doing such a good job and never once let go of Betsy's hand. They were currently working on the toothy grin that was taking a little longer than the eyes. Finally there was a plop!

"And done!" Kelso shouted with pride.

"Yay!" Betsy clapped her hands together before clapping her right hand with her fathers, "Look Mommy, look!"

"Yeah Mommy, look." Kelso said and then turned the pumpkin around so Brooke could see.

"Wow." She said as soon as she saw the master piece. They had brought her simple little drawing to life and she was in awe.

"This is wonderful. I think it's the best Kelso-lantern I've ever seen." She gushed, "I bet it's going to look just perfect on our porch and…" her next thoughts were lost as soon as a glop of orange goop went flying through the air and into her hair.

Wearing an unamused look on her face she looked up and saw a guilty looking Michael Kelso pointing at their giggling daughter.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **And there you go! The new installment of '13 Fanfics of Halloween' What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in the middle? Lemme know in a review!_

_Any of you have a favorite jack-o-lantern pattern?_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think , stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	6. Candy Corn

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not That '70s Show or its characters. Nor do I own any candies or other TV shows mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Hope you're doing well and are ready for the weekend! So very sorry for taking awhile to post up this newest installment. You can thank my midterms for that, and they're still not done, whoop dee doo I know. But getting back to this story I wanted to say thank you once again for all of the amazing support and kind and sweet words each of you have left, it really means so much to me. I'm so glad that you're enjoying the stories and that they're even helping put you all in the holiday mood! This next story may not be the best and I apologize for that, I'd blame it on the midterms too but that might not be fair. Still I hope you'll still enjoy the story! And please leave a review if you can, you don't even have to sign in or have an account! Also if any of you have any Halloween prompts or ideas you want me to do feel free to let me know and I'll try to squeeze it in, plus you could really help me during those writers blocks that I get for this story and really can't afford. lol Once again thanks for all the wonderful support, hope you all like, please review if you can and as always, please Enjoy!_

* * *

"Ah there is my not so blushing bride!" Fez welcomed his wife as she entered the basement carrying two or three shopping bags in her hands.

Instead of returning the grin she scowled when she saw that he was in the same exact spot she had left him in more than three hours ago.

She stepped closer to him, placing a hand on her hip, "Don't tell me you've been sitting here all day watching stupid cartoons."

"No, no. I did other stuff too." Fez replied looking away from the TV screen that showed Bugs Bunny running away from Witch Hazel, and smiled at his wife, "I switched it over to Three's Company for awhile too. It was the one with the pie fight at the end."

Laurie's frown was quickly replaced with a ditzy smile, "I love that one!"

"Yes me too." he grinned with a nod, "Those pies looked so yummy especially when they were all over Janet and Chrissy."

Though most would have been offended or at least angered if their husbands had made a comment like that in front of them while wearing a dreamy eyed expression and licking their lips like Fez was doing, Laurie paid it no attention. She knew they were only TV characters and in Fez's book she was number one—and when you're number one you don't have to worry. Plus she was pretty sure he was getting more excited about the chocolate pies than the girls.

"So my lollipop, what have you been up to?" he asked curiously.

Laurie shrugged her shoulders as she sat beside him on the fading yellow sofa, "Not much, I went shopping and got my Halloween costume." She informed and when she saw the intrigued look on Fez's face she had to hold in a smile and instead carry on her innocent young girl act, "But I'm not sure if you'll like it."

Fez furrowed his brows a bit, "Oh, well is it classy?"

Laurie shook her head, her act fading as an evil smile slowly started creeping out onto her lips, "Nope."

"Is it sexy?' he asked.

"Yeah."

Fez raised his eyebrows in a fascinated manner as he asked his next question, "Does it show a lot of boob?"

She grinned, "Yup."

"Then I'm sure I will love it." he stated with large smile before standing up and heading for the deep freeze.

His actions caused Laurie's smile to drop, "Don't you wanna see it?"

"Okay." Fez replied with a small shrug as he reached down for one of the shopping bags, however, Laurie quickly snatched the bag out of his reach.

"I mean see it on me." she growled clearly frustrated, she suddenly got a hold of her frustrated feelings and gave a sultry smile, "And then it off of me."

Fez was puzzled by her words and his forehead creased as she tried to figure out Laurie's 'riddle,' "Why would I want to see it on and then off of you?" and then it clicked, "Ooohhh! This ends in the bedroom doesn't it?"

"Duh!" came Laurie's response in an 'isn't it obvious?' tone.

"Oh well then in that case…bring out the boobs!" he cheered and flopped back onto the couch.

With a grin on her face, glad to have her husband finally see things her way, Laurie stood up and grabbed her bag from the floor. She was getting ready to walk away so she could change into her costume when she suddenly remembered another treat she had bought for her husband.

"Here, I picked this up for you too." she said before tossing him an orange medium sized bag.

"Candy corn." He read off the bag he now held in his hands and frowning at, "Thank you." he said and the quickly placed the package onto the wooden table, "Now. Boob time!"

Her husband's swift dismissal of the candy confused Laurie. He never left a bag of candy alone until it was empty. He had a hard enough time waiting to open the bag when they were in the store. The only time that he didn't attack a bag of candy was when the candy was sugar free, or he was sharing it with her or the rare occasion when…

"You don't like candy corn." She was able to conclude on her own.

"I…" the foreigner opened his mouth to protest but soon shut it again, "No, no I do not."

Laurie crossed her arms over her chest, "Have you ever even tried it?'

"No, because I do not like them. I do not like them here or there I do not like them anywhere. I do not like them, Sam I am." Fez declared in a serious tone of voice that his wife only rolled her eyes at.

"You can't say you don't like something if you haven't tried it."

He nodded firmly, "Yes, you can. I do not like people pretending to be something that they are not and vegetables pretending to be candy is just _sick_." he spat out the last words.

"It's not vegetables pretending to be candy." Laurie started to explain, "If anything it's candy pretending to be a vegetable."

"Candy pretending to be a vegetable." Fez laughed and shook his head some, "That will be the day."

Determined to prove her husband wrong and because she still didn't believe that he—or anyone else for that matter—did not like candy corn, Laurie tore open the candy bag and pulled out a small yellow, orange, and white colored candy.

"Look, see?" she held up the small triangle, "It's candy in the shape of a corn kernel."

"That does not look like corn." He observed with a frown, "It looks more like vampire teeth."

The blonde examined the candy piece in her hand. He did have a point and now what she thought about it, she didn't know why it was called candy corn in the first place. Of course she couldn't share these thoughts with Fez and instead concentrated on her first plan.

"Try it."

"No."

She moved the candy closer to him and spoke in a more threatening tone of voice, "Try. It."

Fez sealed his lips by biting down on them while vigorously shaking his head and moving further back from the treat.

Laurie tilted her head to the right as she stared at her husband, ready to bring out the big guns, "Try it or else I'm not tying on my costume for you."

Worry filled Fez's brown eyes as he heard the threat and they darted over to the dreaded to the piece of candy.

"Fine." He muttered at last, reluctantly taking the candy between his fingers. Fez looked at the candy with disgust before lifting it up in the air in an over dramatic fashion, "For the boobs!" he declared and then dropped the candy into his mouth.

Before he had even put the candy in his mouth Fez was ready to spit it out or at least eat around the vegetable, like the way he ate the candy off the candy apples. However, as soon as he began to chew and the sugary pieces hit his tongue he knew he had been wrong. So very, very wrong.

"That is not corn." He said to his grinning wife, he reached into the bag for another candy to make sure he had not been deceived, "That is not corn at all."

"Told you." came Laurie's reply.

Fez nodded and with a mouth full of candy corn he agreed, "Yes, yes you did."

Happy to be right once again, Laurie bounced up and off her seat, "I'm gonna go change into my costume."

"Wait, wait." He called and reached out of her, halting her steps, "Leave the candy corn."

Though Laurie gave an eye roll and pretended to be annoyed by the request, she did have a smile on her lips when she handed the bag over to Fez and then strode her way to what used to be her adopted brother's old room.

Not ten minutes later Laurie emerged from the small room in the back wearing a costume that one might expect Laurie Forman to wear. Black high heels on her feet and black stockings on her legs, and a small white and black hat on her head made great accessories to her French maid uniform. The black dress not only had a very plunging neckline but it was so short it looked like it could have come from the children's department at the costume store.

"Fez." she called out as she seductively walked up behind him as he remained on the couch.

"Oh Laurie there you are." He said never turning around from his new found love—the candy corn, "We need more candy corn."

Laurie frowned, "You finished the whole bag?"

"No, there are still a few pieces." Fez informed, lifting up the bag that appeared to only be filled a fourth of the way.

She shook her head, not at all concerned about the candy, "What do you think?"

"I think these are little triangular pieces of Heaven!" he mused while gazing adoringly at the Halloween candy in his hand, "And look I found the best way to eat it! First you bite off the white part." he bit off the tip of the candy, "And then the orange." He took a bite off the next section leaving only the yellow part, "And finally the yellow!" The second he dropped the bottom part of the candy into his mouth his smile dropped an inch or two.

"Ah screw it!" he declared and then proceeded to grab a handful of candy corn and drop it all into his mouth.

"I meant my costume." Laurie said through gritted teeth.

"Huh?" Fez asked confused until he turned around and saw his wife in her French maid costume. He grinned and was about to give her a Fez like compliment when he abruptly got a much better idea. He wiped the smile on his face and scowled, "I don't like it."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't like it." he repeated sounding uncharacteristically strict and affirmative, "And as your husband I demand that you take it back to the store where you got it!" he ordered his shell-shocked wife with a raised finger, "And while you are there be sure you get some more candy corn."

The last statement quickly snapped Laurie out of her shock and she glared a fiery glare in Fez's direction before she decided to take advantage of one of the benefits she had of still living in her parents' house.

"Daddy!" she yelled as loud as she could.

Just as Laurie began to climb up the basements staircase, Fez made a mad dash out the side door. He reentered seconds later though, grabbed his bag of candy corn and then took off once more.

Later that night as Laurie was trying to get a decent night's sleep her husband had other plans. And to her dismay they weren't any dirty, sexy plans either.

"Aye! Aye the pain!" he cried out in pain as he laid on the left side of the bed curled up in the fetal position.

He'd been going on like that for a half hour and it was really beginning to get on Laurie's nerves. She pulled the pillow off of her head and turned herself to face him before sitting up.

"Some people are trying to sleep, you know." she dryly informed.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He apologized but then two seconds later he was whimpering a wordless but very loud cry.

Realizing she wasn't going to get any sleep this way this way, Laurie rolled her eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Death." Fez squeaked out, "Death is near! It's coming for me!"

"Oh." She paused. "Well goodnight."

With that said she dropped her head back onto her pillow and turned over on her side with closed eyes, going back to trying to ignore her husband's blubbering. However, she wasn't able to do it for very long since each new cry Fez let out was higher in volume than the one before. She also knew if she didn't do anything do something her father would come in and take matters into his own hands—and even though Laurie was still upset over the whole candy corn thing from earlier, she was too young to become a widow.

Letting out a long, annoyed sigh Laurie turned back around to face the crying foreign man. She was about to ask him what he had done to make him so sick when she suddenly figured it out. She sat up and stared down at him, asking the question she already knew the answer to.

"You ate the whole bag of candy corn didn't you?"

"No." Fez said weakly, rolling over onto his back but still clutching his tummy, "I ate that whole bag and two others."

Laurie wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I'm surprised you didn't turn white, orange, and yellow."

"Me too." the sick man confessed before going back to crying out in pain, "This is it. I can feel it! Death by candy! At least it is the second way I wanted to die."

"What was the first?" Laurie asked sounding only half interested.

Fez looked up at her and managed a small smile, "In your arms." Laurie smiled down at him and then he continued. "Of course we would both be naked."

Understanding exactly what he meant, Laurie gave a ditzy smile and nodded her head in agreement. Fez wasn't able to see this though because he had gone back to moaning in agony. By this time Laurie was starting to feel bad for him.

"Come 'ere." She said, her face looking as if she were being forced to say the words but her tone letting on to her sympathetic feelings.

As he let out only a few more moans and groans of pain, Fez cuddled closer to his wife. She then carefully moved his head onto her lap and gently ran her hands through his dark hair—she remembered him saying it was a way his mother would comfort him back in his home country.

"I hope you learned your lesson." She scolded slightly.

Fez nodded, "Yes. Boobs before candy. Always boobs before candy."

A satisfied smile stretched out onto Laurie's lips as she continued to stroke his hair.

"You know Laurie." He started to say with his eyes closed, "If by some miracle I do survive this, with you as my witness I promise to never eat another piece of candy corn again!"

0o0o0o

"Hello Sugar lips!" Fez happily greeted the next day as he practically skipped through the basement door carrying a large brown paper bag.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Laurie asked, shutting the magazine she had been reading, "Mom sent you to the store for only three things."

He placed the bag on the spool table before explaining, "Yes, but she sent me to a store with a candy aisle. And where I come from it is a crime to not go into a candy aisle at any store that has one."

Laurie knew he had made up that last part but she didn't call him out on it since she was more concerned with something else. "You bought another bag of candy corn, didn't you?"

"No I did not." Fez answered in a firm tone of voice, "I promised I would not eat another piece of candy corn again and Fez does not break a promise! Besides who needs candy corn when you can have…" he reached into the sack and pulled out to large orange bags, "Candy pumpkins!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **And there you go! The newest installment of "13 Fanfics of Halloween" What did you think? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? A Bronx cheer? Lemme know in a review!_

_So where do you all stand on candy corn? Keep bowl fulls or keep away from it? Prefer the candy pumpkins? i personally love candy corn and stock up on it all through October and also like the candy pumpkins that are always cute but only bought for special occasions._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	7. The Great Pumpkin

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Not That '70s Show or the characters nor do I own any of the candies or Halloween specials mentioned in this story._

_**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Happy Monday! Hope you all had a great weekend and are looking forward to the week ahead. Today I have for you a new addition to '13 Fanfics of Halloween' This time with Donna and Eric. I apologize if it's a little OOC writing DE alone together is usually a challenge for me so I'm not sure how well I did, but I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave your thoughts on it in a a review if you can, both signed in and not signed in reviews are welcomed! Also wanted to take a quick moment to say thank you so very much once again for all of the lovely reviews that you all have left on the last chapter all the previous ones. You're words are too kinda and always make me smile, Thank you! Okay, I think that's about it! Thanks once more for everything! Hope you all like, please review and lemme know what you think and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

The young woman scanned her eyes over the candy filled shelves. There were so many different kinds to choose from, some were sweet, some were sour, some were chocolaty. It made this important decision even harder to make. Finally she made her choice and reached out for a large red bag with a top hat wearing cartoon drum on it.

"_Dum Dum_?" she asked lifting the bag in the air.

Her shopping partner looked up from his wristwatch with an offended look on his face, "Who're you calling Dum Dum?"

"Not you, Dum Dum." Donna couldn't help but tease with a laugh, "The lollipops."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, sure." Eric nodded, "So are we done now?"

Donna looked down into the shopping cart that held the lone candy bag; her eyes shifted upwards and she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I was thinking I was thinking we should probably get two or three more bags."

"Right, good thinking." Eric agreed and then reached over to grab two more bags of the little lollipops. However, before he could place either bag into the trolley with the other bag, Donna called out to him causing him to freeze his candy holding hands over the cart.

"Wait, you think we should get all the same kind?" she asked.

Eric sounded a bit confused as he answered, "Well yeah. You don't?"

"I just thought we could mix it up a little."

"Why Donna, I didn't think you were that kind of girl." He joked with a playful smirk that quickly disappeared when he caught the unamused look on Donna's face. He nervously cleared his throat before speaking again, "You…you meant the candy."

"Yeah." Donna replied, sounding bothered and not so much upset as she turned her attention back to the candy selection.

Eric soon did the same but didn't seem as concentrated on the task as Donna. He quickly picked up a bag.

"How about sweetarts?"

"No."

Eric placed the bag down and pulled up the one beside it, "Bubble gum?"

Shaking her head, the redhead took hold of a bag of candy so she could examine it closer, "I was thinking of one of these variety ones…"

"Good."

"But it has that candy that Fez doesn't even like." Donna continued, ignoring Eric's word from before, "And if Fez doesn't like it then…"

"Donna," Eric interrupted, "Why are you so concerned about what candy we buy?"

She scowled, "No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. It's almost like you're worried about what message we'll be sending if we give out a certain candy." He shared the information he had observed before starting to grab bags of candy off the shelves again, "What happens if we get _Dum Dums_, Donna? Will the neighbors think we're dumb? Then maybe we should get_ Smarties_ so they'll think we're smart. Hey what would they think if we gave out _Almond Joys_? That we're full of joy or just nutty?"

Not appreciating her husband's behavior and the way he seemed to be mocking her, Donna glared at him before snatching the bag of _Dum Dums_ out of his hands and dropping it back into the trolley.

"It's not that, you dillhole." She said angrily.

Realizing he had made a mistake with his previous actions, Eric softened his voice and asked, "Then what is it?"

"Eric, aren't you tired of being the Mom and Dad of our group?" she asked but waited for no response, "Well we just moved into our neighborhood. We don't have to be the Mom and Dad of that group."

"We don't?" Eric asked as if it were only a myth.

She moved her head from left to right, "We can be the cool neighbors. The ones who always give out the best Halloween candy."

"The Heffner's." Eric said aloud as he recalled the married couple who lived in his parents' neighborhood when they were little and would always give out full sized candy bars for Halloween.

"Exactly. We could be the Heffner's of our new neighborhood."

Eric blinked as he heard his wife's statement, "You know they got divorced, right?"

"Oh yeah." she said at the reminder, "But it's not like we'd be like them completely, just during Halloween."

"Yeah, okay. Okay good. Let's be the neighborhood's Heffner's. We'll look for some of the really good candy, get two or three bags, then stand in line and…" he looked down at his watch, "if I take the shortcut I'll get us home before seven."

Donna frowned, "Why are you in such a rush to get home?"

"What? I'm not in a rush to get home." He said in an unconvincing tone before giving a smile in hopes of it helping him out, "I'm in a rush to get _you_ home, m'lady."

His wife simply stared at him before figuring it all out, "You wanna get back home in time to see Charlie Brown and The Great Pumpkin, don't you?"

"It's '_It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown._'" Eric corrected, "And it's a classic."

Donna managed to hold in a laugh but couldn't fight back the smile that had broken out on her lips—it was cute that he was still a kid at heart—"It's the same one they show every year."

He nodded, "Yeah, pretty sure that's part of what makes it a classic."

This time a light laugh managed to escape Dona's mouth before she voiced her next thought, "You know, sometimes I think you watch it every year just to make sure The Great Pumpkin doesn't really appear."

"Maybe I do." Eric said and Donna wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, "And maybe one year they'll decide to shake things up and The Great Pumpkin will appear and the only me and Linus will be the ones to see him and not you nonbelievers."

"Okay Eric, but I think I'll worry about that when and if that ever happens. For now, you think you can help me look for some good candy?" She suggested.

Eric looked at the time once again and when he saw they were still doing good on time he agreed to lend a hand. A few seconds later of silence passed as each of the two searched through the various packages of candy looking for their favorites ad candies that they hoped were the favorites of the children in their neighborhood.

"How about _Blow Pops_?" Eric asked holding up a bag, "It's a lollipop and gum. Two in one, can't go wrong there."

"Yeah." Donna nodded in agreement and then began to share her own discovery, "What about this variety pack? It's got _Snickers._"

"Good." Eric approved.

"_Twix_."

He nodded, "Better."

"And _Milky Ways_." She read off the bag.

"Best!" he declared, "And it goes into the trolley."

With a smile Donna tossed the candy into the basket and soon after another bag of candy caught her eye and made her smile even more when she turned to her husband.

"_Recess Peanut Buttercups?"_

Already knowing with his reply would be Donna dropped the orange package of candy in the cart causing Eric to give a very large smile.

"We are totally gonna be the neighbors who give the best candy." He said excitedly.

Not able to contain herself, Donna joined in on the excitement, "I know."

"I can see it now." He started before painting her a picture, "Trick-or-treaters all lined up in front of our house in a line that goes on for miles. And our doorbell will ring and ring and ring…and ring."

Suddenly the excitement from both of them was gone. And it seemed like with every 'and ring' the smile on each of their faces shrunk more and more. The couple exchanged looks.

"Donna, I think we might be approaching this the wrong way."

"Yeah." she agreed, "Maybe we should put back some of this candy."

"Or we could put it all back." Eric said, the image of him being interrupted form watching a scary movie on TV and constantly having to get up and answer the door to give out candy still fresh in his head.

Donna frowned, "What?"

"Yeah and we could give out…raisins instead. The word will travel fast and we'll get less trick-or-treaters." He explained to her, "Plus Mom's always said raisins are nature's candy."

"Yeah but she also had Red to chase off those kids that came back to egg the house." she reminded.

Eric nodded, "True."

"You know we just moved into the house." Donna mused, "We haven't introduced ourselves to any of our neighbors."

"They might not even know we exist!" Eric was quick to point out.

The redhead tried to contain her smile as she spoke, "So you think we should just turn off all the lights, pretend we're not home and hide out in our living room and bedroom?"

"Sounds good to me!"

0o0o0o

"Who's_ brilliant_ plan was this again?" Donna asked making sure to say the word 'brilliant' as sarcastically as she could.

The plan that she and Eric had made in the store days before was definitely not a brilliant plan and unfortunately they didn't realizes this until now—Halloween Night. No part of the plan had gone right and it had led Donna and Eric to where they were now, sitting in their dark house with their backs pressed up against the front door, listening to the neighborhood kids heatedly chanting for candy outside .

Eric turned his head to her, "For once I can proudly say that 'twas not I."

"And who was the one to leave the Vista Cruiser outside of the garage so everyone could know we were home?" Donna asked giving a death glare.

"That…that 'twas I." Eric said, his tone not as proud as before.

Looking around the unlit room she asked, "Isn't there something we can give them?"

"No. We never bought any Halloween candy." He reminded, "And Fez was here earlier so he pretty much cleaned us out of anything sweet and sugary."

"Fine then I'm going out to the store to buy some candy." Donna informed as she stood up from the floor.

"What? No Donna!" Eric nearly shouted as he leapt onto his feet, "You can't go out there. It's dangerous."

"Eric, it's not dangerous. It's just a bunch of little kids dressed as cowboys and princesses."

"Yeah, little kids dressed up as cowboys and princesses and are after candy. You don't mess with those kinds of kids, Donna." Eric spoke in a serious tone of voice before gulping, "I'll…I'll go."

"Eric…"

He quickly stopped her before she could even begin as he lifted a hand, "No Donna, I don't want you getting hurt. I'll go." he paused dramatically, "Just promise you won't forget me."

Eric then took three brave steps to the door before turning back around and grabbing a hold of Donna, pulling her to him for a goodbye kiss that was so passionate, one would have thought he was heading off to war. Their deep kiss was brought to an abrupt end when the sound of glass shattering filled their ears.

They pulled away and soon saw the window by their front door was broken, a brick lay in front of it among several broken pieces of glass. This caused the chanting of the children to become not only louder but clearer too. Suddenly Donna scowled as she heard a familiar voice coming from outside. She and Eric walked closer to the window, being sure to watch out for the little piece of glass on the floor.

"Fez?" she asked in disbelief.

Sure enough there was their foreign friend standing with the angry mob. He wasn't in a costume but he had no problem chanting "Candy! We want candy!" with them.

"Oh Eric, Donna, hello." Fez said trying to sound casual, "I was just in the neighborhood and was wondering, where's my candy you sons of bitches?!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:** There you go the newest addition to '13 Fanfics of Halloween' I hope you liked it! Did you think it was good? Bad? Somewhere inbetween? Lemme know in a review!_

_Anyone else a little disappointed that It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown will be airing on Halloween night? I mean its kinda cool but at the same time it's on Halloween and I don't know if I'll have the time to watch it :(_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day! _


	8. Haunted Garage

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not That '70s Show or any of its characters. I do not own any of the Halloween movies, candies, or other TV series mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Happy Friday! Hope you all had a great week and are getting ready for an even greater weekend! So very sorry for not updating sooner, had a few things going on with school that I had to take care of and when I got it all done I made the mistake of taking some very long naps. Sorry! But I'm back now and have a new Halloween themed story fro you and you can expect the next one to be up sometime this weekend too. Before we get started just wanted to say thanks once more for all of the wonderful support you guys have given me and this story it always makes my day hearing that you're enjoying the stories and that they're helping put you in the holiday mood! Thank you! Also sorry about some of the decorations mentioned here and if they weren't actually around in the 1970s or '80s I wasn't around during this time but I figured Bob might know some people who could get him some decorations like this. Also a big thank you to Marla's Lost for making the suggestion of adding Bob into one of these Halloween stories. Thanks Marla! Okay, thanks once more to everyone for everything, please leave a review if you can and remember you don't have to sign in, hope you like and please Enjoy!_

* * *

"What in hell is going on in Bob's garage?" Red asked as he looked out the glass sliding doors of his kitchen and saw the Pinciotii garage covered in what looked like black butcher paper, glowing lights of green, purple, and orange, and a bunch of other eerie looking knick knacks. "It looks like the damn Addams Family moved in there." he continued to grumble, "And that better not be it because you know I hate new neighbors."

Hs wife looked up from the Devil's food cake she was frosting, "Oh Red, relax, there aren't any new neighbors. Bob is just making a little haunted house."

Red frowned, "In his garage?" he asked and when he saw his wife nod his frown only deepened as he spoke, "You can't set up a haunted house in garage."

"That's true. I guess it's not so much a haunted house but a haunted garage." Kitty finished with a laugh that her husband did not join in on.

"A garage is no place for a haunted house _or_ a haunted garage." Red firmly stated, "A garage is a place where you keep your car. A place where a man can find solitude and peace away from his kids and…kids." He covered after watching himself and the warning stare Kitty was sending his way, "It's no wonder his car's paint is faded and he's…well Bob! I'm going over there to talk some sense into him."

Placing her hands on her hips, Kitty began to lightly scold him, "Red Forman, you leave Bob alone. He was so excited when he was telling me his plans for the place."

"You knew about this?"

"Yes, I did," she answered with a nod, "And I think it's a wonderful idea and it could even benefit us."

"How?" he questioned with a brow raised with suspicion.

"Well it's just like Christmas." Kitty started to explain, "Those big, fancy decorations of his always gets people to stop or drive by to look at them. This haunted garage could be another big attraction and we could have more trick-or-treaters than we've ever had before.'

Red's face fell at this theory, "I've gotta put a stop to this."

Not saying another word Red slid open the door and headed his way over next door and once Kitty had pulled off her apron she left her dessert and followed behind him hoping for two things; one, this confrontation with Red and Bob would not turn into a big thing and two, that the cake would still be there when she returned.

Red and Kitty walked up their neighbor's driveway and towards the Halloween decorated garage. Despite the fact that the door was pulled up and that it was daylight out, the inside of the garage was too dark to see what was inside it; the long strips of black butcher paper hung from the top of the garage's entrance, making a sort of paper-like curtain, did not help with the view.

Still there were a few props that were still visible enough to figure out what they were. Props like the fake cobwebs covering various surfaces and what appeared to be clouds of smoky fog floating around the floor. There were also plenty of spooky noises coming from inside the haunted garage, sounds such as shrill screams, maniacal laughs, moaning of ghosts and crashes of thunder. But of course Red barley paid them any attention at all and when he did they only made him scowl angrily.

"Where the hell is Bob?" he asked as he looked around the area for his neighbor.

"Oh look Red, _Enter if you dare_." Kitty read off the sign beside a pudgy, almost out of place looking, scarecrow; she made sure to read the words in a spooky voice that she ended up laughing at. "Well Red, do we dare?"

Without giving it another thought or getting rid of his frown, Red gave a grumpy, "No."

"Bob could be in there." Kitty tried.

"All the more reason for us not to go in there." Red answered.

Sure he was looking for Bob but he'd come over here to get rid of the damn haunted garage not test it out.

"Oh come on Red, it'll be fun." Kitty insisted, "Oh! It could be like those haunted walking tours we used to go on before the kids were born, remember?"

Red frowned at the memory, "Kitty, you hated those walking tours. They always ended up scaring you and it would be a week before you could go anywhere by yourself."

Blonde curls swished in the air as she shook her head, "No, no. I hated the aftermath of those walking tours. I never minded the actual tours because I always had my big strong man who I knew would protect me."

As Kitty finished her statement she wrapped both her arms around Red' right upper arm, just as she had done all those years ago. Red couldn't help but smirk at the familiar feeling and the string of memories that that the small movement had set off.

"That's true." he agreed smirk still in place as he looked down at his wife, "I guess it couldn't hurt to go in and make sure Bob's not in there stapled to a wall."

Kitty released a girlish giggle before tightening her grip on her husband's arm before letting him to lead her through the makeshift curtain.

Walking through Bob's haunted garage allowed the couple to hear the prerecorded sounds of creaks, howling and other Halloween noises a lot clearer. They were also able to get a closer look—well as close a look as you can get in a darkened room—at some of the props they had noticed from outside such as the cobwebs and flashing bright lights. There were also plenty of other scary props throughout the haunted garage; a wooden coffin surrounded by fake skeleton bones and skulls, floating sheet ghosts and plastic bats hanging from the ceiling, there were also several monster cut outs and figures found along the path and a few battery operated maniacal laughing jack-o-lanterns.

Bob had also managed to set up temporary walls to create a sort of maze in his garage making the walk through creepier and longer. It was at least two or three minutes before Red and Kitty found themselves back outside, standing in the driveway once again.

"Well I didn't see Bob in there at all." Kitty said aloud.

"Of course you didn't you had your eyes closed for half the time we were in there." Red reminded, earning him a playful smack on the stomach.

Trying to keep her husband from catching her smile, Kitty began to look around the area for any sign of their neighbor.

"You know, maybe he took a break from decorating and went inside. We could…"

Before she could finish her thought the unexpected happened. A loud, frightening yell came from the out of place looking scarecrow as he stood up and raised his arms up in the air, ready to grab his next victim. While Kitty screamed in fear and even hid herself behind her husband's back, Red remained motionless and simply stood there staring at the figure.

"Hi Bob." He greeted still appearing unamused.

Kitty scowled and cautiously moved out from behind Red, "Bob, is that you?"

The scarecrow pulled off his mask and sure enough underneath was a Red-faced Bob Pinciotii with his afro hair slightly damp with sweat but his smile as big as ever.

"Hi ho neighbor!" he said happily, "What'd you guys think of my haunted house?"

After letting out relieved sigh when finding out it was only Bob, Kitty giggled feeling slightly embarrassed before answering his questions, "Oh it was very scary and haunty."

"Yeah, it was great, Bob." Red agreed with a surprising smirk, "Now take it down."

Bob's grinning face fell, "What? I can't just take this stuff down. It took me almost all day to put it all up."

"Alright, fine." The bald man agreed with his palms up and open, "I'll help you take down this crap that way we can get it done in half the time. Heck, if we just threw all of it in the trash we could have it done in an hour."

"But I don't wanna take it down." Bob said in a sad sounding voice, "I worked hard on setting it up and I think it looks great."

Kitty placed a soft hand on his arm, "It does Bob, it does. It's just well…I thought you were more of a Christmas decorating guy."

"I am." Bob assured and then shrugged, "But this I don't know. It was like the spirit of Halloween got a hold of me and put me in the mood to decorate with cobwebs and pumpkins."

By now Red's smirk had disappeared and he'd put his familiar scowl back on, "Yeah well if you don't get rid of this stuff, the spirit of Halloween is gonna put me in the mood to decorate my foot with your ass."

Bob looked nervously at his friend, "I don't think that'd make a very good decoration, Red."

As Red rolled his eyes, Kitty stepped in t try her hand in the situation.

"You know Bob, maybe you should just take down a few of the decorations." She suggested, "Make it a little less scary so it won't give the kids any nightmares."

"Gee, I didn't make it to _really_ scare the kids. I just wanted to give them some Halloween fun. You really think it was that scary?" Bob asked.

When he heard the question being asked and having it be direct at Kitty, Red laughed out loud as he recalled the memory of his wife jumping up almost a foot in the air when the encountered their first laughing pumpkin in Bob's haunted garage. Knowing the reason behind Red's laughter Kitty looked over at him with a glare that let him know he would be on his own if he continued. Red soon caught the message and ended his laughter by clearing his throat.

Meanwhile Bob appeared to have missed the married couple's interaction completely as he focused his mind on making a decision about his decorations. Once he reached a conclusion he decided to share it with his neighbors.

"I didn't wanna make the kids have nightmares. Maybe I can still return some of this stuff back to the store." He said and when a new thought entered his mind his smile grew three times bigger, "Maybe I could exchange them for some new Christmas decorations. After all once Halloween is done it'll only be fifty five more days till Christmas."

His friends didn't seem to exactly share his excitement about the holiday that was still some—but not many—months away; Kitty laughed nervously while Red looked up skywards in a frustrated manner.

"It's too bad I didn't get to really scare anyone though." Bob said as he looked at the scarecrow mask in his hands.

"Well you scared, Kitty." Red informed.

A hopeful grin spread onto Bob's face, "Really?"

"No. I was…well it just…" Kitty nervously lied. Of course she had gotten scared by the haunted garage and Scarecrow Bob but that didn't mean she was going to exactly admit it. Suddenly she caught sight of something near her own house that caused her mind to come up with a plan, "Oh look there's Michael. He's always playing pranks and scaring other people why don't you try to scare him?"

"I don't know, Kitty." Bob said both sounding and looking unsure, "He's one of the older kids, they're harder to scare."

"He's also a kettlehead, Bob. Even someone like you can scare him." commented Red.

Hearing these words come from Red, Bob took the as a compliment and gave a quick, "Thanks, Red."

Red gave a slight smile and nodded as he watched Bob put his mask back on and ignored the frown Kitty was looking up at him with. Bob swiftly got into his position by the entrance of the haunted house and Red and Kitty stayed in their places, waiting for Kelso to approach them which he did after waiting only a few seconds.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Forman, have you seen any of the guys?" Kelso asked once he was close enough to the two, "We were supposed to go see _Young Frankenstein_ but…whoa what happened to the Pinciotii house? It looks almost as scary as Hyde's old house."

Shaking her head to keep herself form thinking of the poor conditions her adopted son had previously lived in, Kitty smiled at the young man, "No Michael, I haven't seen them. And these are just a few Halloween decorations Bob decided to put up this year."

"Oh decorations." Kelso said with a nod of his head, "So then none of this stuff is real."

"Probably." Red replied.

"Probably?" Kelso repeated in a confused tone but looking at the decorated garage put his attention on something else, "Wait but those bats in there…they're not real right?"

Red shrugged, "Maybe."

Kelso was about to point out that the bat was in the air but didn't seem to be moving much when he caught the sight of some objects on the floor, "Those…those bones are…are fake right?"

"Could be." came Red's reply.

With his eyes widening with fright Kelso gulped, not sure what terrified him more the fact that those bones on the ground could be real human bones or the creepy smile on Red's face when he said the words 'could be.' Before he could make his decision a loud clap of thunder filled the air and made Kelso jump up and look up at the clear blue sky.

"What…what was that?" he asked once he realized the noise had not come from outside.

"I didn't hear anything." Red said and then looked at his wife, "Kitty?"

To keep from smiling or breaking out into giggles, Kitty pressed her lips together and shook her head. Having had enough of these spooky encounters Kelso slowly began to back away from his friend's parents but by doing this he was also moving himself right in front of the sill motionless Scarecrow Bob.

"I think I'm just gonna go look for the guys somewhere else." He said trying to keep his voice even, "Somewhere far far away from…"

"Aarrhh!" Bob shouted as he popped up from his seat.

"Ah!" Kelso yelled in terror, "Evil scarecrow! Run for your lives!"

The three adults shared a laugh as they watched their children's friend do just what he was yelling out—running for his life.

"I scared him." Bob proudly stated.

"You sure did, Bob." Red had to agree as he clapped a hand on the other man's shoulders, "Don't think he'll be coming back to your house any time soon."

As soon as the words were said Red got an idea, a wonderful awful idea.

"Bob," he began, "I'll give you fifty bucks if you move all this crap over to my house."

Bob's reply was a grin and he extended his hand that Red soon shook with his own, both men ignoring the way Kitty's shoulders had dropped and the unhappy expression she wore on her face.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So what did you think? Good? Bad? Just okay? Lemme know in a review!_

_Any of you ever build a haunted house or haunted garage? I haven't, I'm more of the person who goes in them that is when I can find someone to go with me! lol_

_Until next time, thanks for reading hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	9. Couples Costume

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Not That '70s Show or it's characters. Nor do I own any of the candies or other TV shows or movies or characters that may be mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! How are you all? Hope you're doing well and have started off you week in a good way. Today I have for you a new Halloween story installment. And I apologize for not posting it sooner, more school stuff popped up but I got it all taken care of…for now lol. Before we get started though I wanted to say thank you so very much for all the wonderful and very lovely reviews and encouraging words. They all have really made me smile. And a big thanks to the guest who left the latest review, your review made me smile while I was stressing over a test—thanks for that! I hope you all enjoy this one, it's Jackie and Hyde and though there's not particular season for it, I myself kinda pictured it taking place in season 5, but that's just me! Okay I think that's about it, sorry not thinking straight only got a few hours of sleep last night. Anywoo thanks once more for all the awesome support you guys are awesome! Please do review this one if you can and you don't have sign in! Hope you like, please review, thanks again and please, Enjoy_

* * *

"No."

"But…"

"Forget it, Jackie."

"Come on, Steven, it'll be fun. Please?" the petite brunette made sure to end her statement with her lower lip sticking out.

Hyde frowned behind his shades, "That might be able to get me into a suit, a tie, and a shirt that's the same color as yours when you want us to match, but there's no way it's getting me into _that_." He ended with a gesture towards the large shopping bag in his girlfriend's hand.

"It's not a _that_, it's a costume, Steven. It's Halloween, everybody'll be wearing costumes." Jackie made sure to remind, "And because I knew you wouldn't buy one yourself I bought one for you!"

"Jackie, I already got my costume." He informed form his chair in the Forman basement.

"You did?" Jackie asked, wearing a frown that showed she didn't quite believe him.

"Yup."

Watching him sit there with his mischievous smirk playing on his lips only severed to make Jackie more and more suspicious about this Halloween costume of his. Suddenly she had a thought and she was sure it was a thought similar to the one Hyde had going on in his mind.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Jackie stared at him before beginning her question, "This costume isn't like the costumes from years before—when you would put on concert t-shirts and go as a Led Zeppelin or Pink Floyd fan—is it?"

Hyde smirked at the mention of his previous costumes, "Nah, this time I'm going with something more original."

The curly haired rebel stood up from his seat and proceeded to reach into his back pocket where he soon retrieved a small rectangular sheet of paper. Jackie's brows knitted even closer as she watched her boyfriend and the sheet of paper that apparently wasn't just a sheet of paper but a sticker. She had realized this when Hyde had started to separate the sheet into two; however it still didn't explain what this sticker had to do with his costume.

And then it happened.

Hyde took the sticker and stuck it onto the right side of his grey t-shirt so that Jackie could get a better look and that's' exactly what she did. Her scowl disappeared as she read the red and white section of the sticker that said '_Hello My Name Is'_ and then in the white blank space below, written in black marker, was the name _'Jim_.'

"Who's Jim?" she immediately wanted to know.

Smirk still in place Hyde replied, "My costume."

"That's not a costume, Steven. That's a nametag." The brunette argued but her boyfriend merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Still beats the costume you've got in there." He said as he sat back down in his seat.

"You haven't even the costume I bought you." Jackie was quick to point out.

"I don't need to see it to know it's something pink and girly." He fired back.

While glaring in his direction, Jackie sat herself up straighter and began to speak in a firm tone of voice, "I'll have you know, Steven J. Hyde, that neither one of our costumes is _pink_."

"But they're girly, right?"

"Steven, I'm a _girl_ of course they're girly!" she made an argument that she thought was obvious.

Hyde shook his head, "I'm not wearing it."

"But Steven you have to wear the costume I bought you or else I won't win the costume contest." She tried to reason.

The reason however, only made Hyde frown, "What?"

"The costume contest that Mrs. Forman is having. The prize isn't anything big but I'm a Burkhart and Burkharts always win so…"

"Jackie, I know what costume contest you're talking about." Hyde said, cutting off her rambling, "What does me wearing that costume have to do with you winning that contest?"

"Because your costume is part of my costume." The cheerleader happily explained and as she went on her voice seemed to fill with more and more excitement, "Our costumes go together! It's a couples costume!"

Hyde couldn't believe his ears, "Jackie, I don't do costumes period, what made you think I would do a couples costume?"

Surprisingly a soft, understanding expression made its way on to Jackie's face and Hyde would be lying if he said it didn't scare him a little bit. Still wearing her sympathetic look, Jackie reached over and placed her little hand on his muscular thigh.

"Oh Steven, it's okay." She said keeping her voice calm, "I understand."

Hyde's right eyebrow rose up, showing that he wasn't quite sure of that, "You do?"

"I do." She answered with a nod and a smile remaining in place. "You're not used to being in a relationship so you don't know all the rules, but don't worry I'll teach you them."

He tried to speak up and interject but Jackie's bubbly attitude remained floaty and bouncy as she talked on about the subject.

Clearing her throat and brushing her hair behind her shoulder, Jackie began to speak in a very serious tone, "Now. One of the most important rules of being in a relationship is if half of the couple wants to dress up in the costumes that they bought, then the couple dresses up in costume."

"What happens if half of the couple doesn't want to wear the costumes?" questioned a scowling Hyde.

"Well then that half of the couple listens to the other half of the couple who does want to wear costumes and the couple wears the costumes." She explained, her light tone making her reply sound like the simplest thing in the world.

Hyde just continued to frown as he stared back at her, "I'm not liking these rules."

"Fine, we can make up a new set later." Jackie said with a dismissive wave of her hand before grabbing her shopping bag that held Hyde's costume, and began to scoot closer to the edge of her seat, "But for now will you please follow this rule and please put on the costume, Steven? Please?"

"Jackie, if you say please one more time I'm ditching my _Jim_ costume and going as a Rolling Stones fan." He growled, sounding angrier than he had wanted—he didn't really mean the words, he was just getting tired of the whole thing.

For a moment or two Jackie neither said nor did anything. She just sat there, her eyes not even on Hyde. The stillness of the room and his girlfriend worried Hyde and he was about to speak when Jackie beat him to the punch.

"You know Steven, I could have gone with a couples costume that was completely different from the costumes I did get." Jackie made sure he knew, "I crossed out ideas like Sony and Cher and Danny and Sandy. I didn't even go with my first costume choice and instead went with one that I though you would hate less. And now even though you haven't even seen it, you refuse to wear it!" she said in an upset tone that swiftly became soft—but not the soft caring type, it was more of the soft, defeated type of voice, "Maybe it's not the couples costume you don't want to be a part of. Maybe it's the couple."

"Jackie, you know that's not what I meant." Hyde said to her now standing form.

She didn't respond to his words and instead gathered up her belongings and headed for the staircase, but just before she began to climb the steps she turned around and gave Hyde one last look.

"I'll see you at the party, 'Jim.'"

0o0o0o

Hours later the Forman's Halloween party was in full swing. The living room was buzzing with the chattering sounds of monsters, creatures, and various movie and TV characters mingling together. However away from the yapping guests was an individual who was being very uncharacteristically quiet.

She sat of the living room sofa with her head leaning against her right hand wither elbow propped up on the couch's arm and her legs tucked up beside her, taking up half of the middle seat of the sofa. She was wearing a long, sparkly, yellow skirt and a royal blue top that had short puffy sleeves; there was a high white collar around her neck that was attached to a flowing red cape that matched the red ribbon headband in her dark raven hair. She looked like a princess.

"Hey Snow White." Gilligan called out as he neared her with a red apple in his hand, "Here's your poisoned—but unfortunately not really poisoned—apple."

Wordlessly Jackie reached out and grabbed the fruit from Eric.

"Thanks."

"Wait, what?" he asked confused by her actions, or rather her missing actions, "No I just zinged you, now you're supposed to zing me. That's our thing…we zing."

The brunette lazily gazed up at him, she really wasn't in the mood for any of this, "Oh right." She paused before giving a weak, "Zing."

Eric's smile fell. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. Seeing Jackie acting so sad and bored and so un-Jackie, it was scary. And this was Halloween, he did not need another scary thing to add onto his list.

"So uh what happened to the apple you had earlier?" Eric asked, trying to change and lighten the subject.

She looked up from the apple that she had been twirling by the stem, "Oh well first Michael and Fez were saying how they each wanted to be one of the seven dwarfs so they could live with me but then they started arguing over who got to be Dopey so I chucked it at them."

"That's my girl." A voice full of pride was unexpectedly heard saying.

Right away Jackie's head popped up and she turned it to the direction of the swinging door where she found her prince. He wore a red like cape similar to hers, his white long sleeved shirt had a sort of blue covering that allowed only the white sleeves to be visible and his pants were luckily blue pants and not blue tights; and one of the finishing touches to the costume was the white feather stuck in the blue hat that he wore on top of his curly haired head.

"Steven!"Jackie squealed gleefully.

Seeing her face light up with so much happiness made Hyde smirk as he started to walk her way. He never even noticed his adopted brother but his adopted brother definitely noticed him.

Eric had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as he started to speak, "Hey Hyde, nice…"

"Get bent, Forman." Hyde ordered never even looking his way.

"Got it." Eric said with a nod before walking off to give the pair some privacy.

Jackie looked at him from her seat on the sofa, "You came and you're wearing the costume."

"Yeah, turns out you were right." He admitted, "I do hate it less."

She giggled as she had another realization that made her grin double in size, "You do want be part of the couple!"

"I never said I didn't." Hyde reminded in a Zen tone.

Jackie's smile shrank into a smaller apologetic one but it remained just as radiant as before, Hyde found his own smirk growing as he watched her.

"Come on, doll." He said as he bent down, "We've got a costume contest to win."

With one swoop, Hyde had Jackie in his arms, holding her bridal style which was also the same way Snow White had been carried off by her prince at the end of the movie.

"Oh Steven." Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a dreamy sigh, "I knew someday my prince would come."

Hearing this made Hyde freeze in his tracks and look at Jackie with a firm stare, "Yeah, we're not doing that."

On the outside Jackie gave a understanding nod and cuddled closer to him, but inside her head she was singing the classic and well known Snow White song.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Soo what did you think? Yay? Nay? Somewhere between? Lemme know in a review!_

_Any of you all dressing up this year? Or have you had a favorite Halloween costume that you wore years before?_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	10. Baby's First Halloween

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show or its characters. I do not own any of the candies, TV shows, or movies that may be mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! How are you all? Hope you're doing well and had a fun filled Halloween last night! I'm so very sorry for not updating last night but I just couldn't. See along with having several things to turn in for school that night, and the trick or treaters coming to the door for candy, my computer stopped working and so I couldn't access the file that I had first type about this story on, meaning I had to retype it all over again and I don't know about you guys but I hate typing on other computers that are not mine, especially when it's something like fanfic. I don't know the keyboard every well and so I'll make tons more errors and it just gets very frustrating plus the computer I'm using now has one of the worst keyboards ever. So I apologize if there are even more errors that usual. There are several keys on here that you've got to slam on to get the letter to appear. But enough venting on that. Sorry. And so very sorry again for not updating sooner. I also want to say thank you once gain for all of your amazing support you all it means so very very much! Thank you! And some great big thank yous today going out to Eliza (Eliza Ghost), Lisa (MistyMountainHop), and Marla (Marla's Lost) who helped me come up with ideas for this RK Halloween story. Thank you ladies! I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks once more for everything, everyone please feel free to review even if you don't sign in! I'd love to hear from you! Hope you like, please review, thanks once more and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

There was a quick flash of bright light as Kitty Forman snapped a photo with her handy camera and then another and another and another adding to the many, many other photos she'd already taken in the past few hours. It was Halloween which was enough of an excuse for Kitty's extensive photo taking as she usually did take several photos during the holiday seasons—however never as many as she was taking this Halloween But this Halloween was different, it was special. It was her and Red' first Halloween as parents, their first Halloween as a family, and most importantly their little girl's first Halloween.

"Laurie, sweetie. Look over here at Mommy." Kitty called to her daughter from behind the camera.

The four month old baby followed her mother's voice and began to smile and babble at the camera as she laid in her playpen that had been set up in the kitchen. She was wearing an orange pumpkin costume and green stem hat on her head. Kitty had been prepared for a few fussy moments with Laurie and her costume as many of her friends had warned her about baby's and Halloween costumes, but Laurie seemed to love her costume as much as her mother did. She never even made an attempt to pull off her green hat.

Kitty retuned the smile, "There's Mommy's little pumpkin."

Red watched his wife capture another picture and he shook his head a bit. He understood her wanting to capture some of these moments but what he didn't understand was why she had to take so many photos of the same moment.

"Kitty, don't you think you should take a break from the picture taking?" he suggested.

"No." came her swift reply before snapping another photo of a gurgling Laurie, she then turned back to her husband, "This is her first Halloween Red, her first major holiday, I have to take as many pictures as I can that way we can cherish this day forever. And maybe send some photos to the relatives so they can see how adorable she looked in her pumpkin costume. Oh look!" she exclaimed before capturing the moment of Laurie sucking on the top of her teddy bear's head.

She moved the camera down, revealing her smile, "Isn't that precious?" she waited for no answer though and her smile seemed to have dropped when she began to speak to her husband again, "And you cannot take this away from me, Red Forman. This is my God-given right as a mother."

"What is, blinding our daughter?" he asked scowling slightly as he watched Kitty bend down into the pen and retrieve Laurie.

"I am not blinding her, she loves it. Don't you sweetheart?" Baby Laurie cooed happily at her mother causing Kitty giggle and give a quick, "See?"

In response Red said nothing but happily took his daughter in his arms once his wife passed over to him.

"Besides it's good practice for her." Kitty continued as she straightened Laurie's hat.

He frowned, "Practice?"

"Mmm hmm." She nodded before explaining, "Look at her Red, she gorgeous and she'll only keep getting more beautiful. By the time she's a teenager, people will be stopping her in the streets wanting to take her picture." The proud mother gushed with laugh, "She'll have to fight the boys off with a stick."

Hearing that last part made Red's scowl deepen. No boys were going near his little girl. Not now when she was just a baby and not years from now either. Though he hadn't exactly talked to Kitty about it yet he had figured out a few ways to keep her away from boys until she was at least eighteen, one of the ways being home school and the second was sending Laurie to an all girls school.

Catching the protective way Red seemed to be holding Laurie closer to him made Kitty smile and she ran a comforting hand on his arm, "Oh honey don't worry, I'm sure no matter what boys come into her life you'll always be her number one."

"I think I can live with that." He said smiling a smile that only grew when Laurie reached out and grabbed fist full of his shirt and began to speak in her own baby language.

Kitty also found the moment to be a very sweet one and as her smile doubled in size she bought her camera back up, over her face and snapped another photo of father and daughter.

"Kitty, put the camera down for at least five minutes." He said, his words sounding more like an order than a suggestion and when he saw the glare Kitty was sending him he realized he'd used to the wrong down; clearing his throat he tried to fix his mistake, "I mean so you won't run out of film."

"Oh don't worry, I bought extra." She assured as she lifted up a bag that Red was sure consisted of only camera film.

Red looked at his daughter and gave her an apologetic look, "I tried, kitten."

While the sounds of Laurie's little giggles filled her ears Kitty looked down at her watch and the time it read surprised her.

"Oh my, it's already six o'clock. The trick-or-treaters should be here soon, we better get out there. Come here, sweetie." Kitty said opening her arms towards her daughter who was soon handed to her, "Honey, could you get the candy?"

Kitty then grabbed the baby blanket off the kitchen chair with her free hand and headed out the sliding glass doors with Laurie in her arms and Red right behind them with the bowl of candy. This year they had decided to skip out on the Halloween parties of their friends or co-workers, they even scratched out the idea of having another Halloween party at their own house because they'd wanted Laurie's first Halloween to be with only the three of them. However since she wasn't even six months they'd decided to hold off on taking her trick or treating and instead help her pass out candies to the neighborhood kid.

"Now remember Red, only two pieces each." She reminded as she slung the blanket over the back of the red plastic patio chair before taking a piece.

"Two pieces?" Red asked with a frown, looking down into the bowl at the candy pieces, "Kitty, there aren't that many kids in the neighborhood."

That was true. The neighborhood was a newer one and so there were still houses bring built around the area and the houses that did have owners were mostly owned by young married couple liked Red and Kitty who were just starting their families or hadn't even started them yet.

"I know but we have to think about the kids from the other neighborhoods too." she said but when she saw the puzzled expression her husband's face she knew she needed more of an explanation, "The neighbors will see how adorable Laurie looks, tell their friends, and soon we'll have people from all over Point Place coming over just to see our precious little pumpkin!" she ended with a giggle as she held Laurie close to where their cheeks were touching.

Watching the scene Red couldn't help but smile. Laurie's pumpkin costume had been one that had even picked out since July. It was also the reason that neither or Kitty dressed up in any Halloween costumes this year, they (Kitty) didn't want any of the costume focus to be taken off Laurie but Red was just fine with skipping out on the costumes this year. And he had to agree with his wife, their daughter did make a cute pumpkin.

"Oh look Laurie, look at the pretty little angel and a pumpkin just like you." Kitty pointed out the two little trick-or-treaters who were making their way up the Forman driveway as she shifted Baby Laurie onto her lap.

"Trick or treat!" the little girl angel and little boy pumpkin simultaneously shouted.

"Don't you two look, cute?" Kitty said with a little laugh before moving Laurie closer to the bowl of candy that Red had placed on the small table between the two of them before he'd sat himself down, "Okay Laurie, let's give the trick-or-treaters some candy."

The blonde haired baby looked at the bowl in front of her and then back at her mother who gave a encouraging 'Go on.' And caused her to look back at the collection of candy. Her big eyes stared at the colorfully wrapped treats for several second before at last moving her pudgy little hand into the pile, she grabbed a hold of a chocolate bar but instead of placing it into one of the other children's' buckets as she was supposed to, she brought the candy up to her mouth and began to chew on it with the wrap still on.

"Eww!" both the little boy and girl exclaimed in disgust.

Kitty released a nervous giggle, "Okay, okay how about we just let her have that one and….Red, why don't you give them their candy?"

"There you go." Red said after giving them each two pieces of candy.

Both children gave a quick 'thank you' and then ran off to meet with their parents who were waiting for them a few feet back. As she watched them run off and saw the four smiling face, Kitty too had to smile and her smile only grew when she turned her attention to her little girl who was literally drooling over the candy.

"Oh Red, I can't wait till when we get to take Laurie trick-or-treating in a few years." Kitty happily shared out loud, "It's going to be so much fun!"

He too grinned at the thought, "Yeah."

"I used to love going trick-or-treating when I was little. I remember Paula and I would complete over who could get the best candy and of course I would always win." She ended with her trademark laugh.

"Yeah, I had some good times trick-or-treating too." Red reminisced, "It was the only time of year when Marty acted like normal kid."

Kitty laughed along with her husband and his shot at his brother. She knew that despite Red and Marty's very, very different personalities they did love each other. They were brothers. It was just like her own relationship with Paula. They didn't always get along and could at times be competitive against the other but they did love each other. It was that special love, that special one that one only had with their siblings. At these thoughts Kitty looked over Laurie who had finally taken the wrapped candy out of her mouth but kept it in her hands as she examined it closely. She laughed lightly, smiling at her daughter for several second before turning to Red.

"Red," she called soon getting his attention, "I don't want Laurie to grow up alone."

Confused by her words and how randomly they had come up, Red only new one way to respond, "What?"

"Well I don't mean alone because she'll have us but I mean…Red, what if we had another baby?" she asked sounding a it nervous which she had every right to be, after all when she told him they were going to have Laurie he hadn't been the happiest camper, she had no idea how he would react to her saying she wanted another child. When she saw that frown of his remaining in place she began to panic and ramble on.

"Of course it wouldn't be right away because Laurie's still a baby and having another one so soon would deprive her of our time and attention but maybe in a year or two that way they would still be close in ages. Laurie could have someone to play with, and go trick-or-treating with, someone to tell secrets to, some to complain about us to, someone to grow up with…."

"I think it's a great idea." Red suddenly said.

Kitty rapidly blinked her eyes, trying to recall when it was that his frown had disappeared, "You do?"

"I do." He agreed with a nod, "It would be pretty nice if Laurie had a little sister."

"Or little brother." She added.

Red's smile seemed to deflate at the thought of that, "Or a little brother." He managed to say before softening his voice some, "And maybe it'll be a year, maybe it'll be five, whenever it is that you're ready know that I would love to have another child with you."

"Oh Red." Kitty said as she smiled a tight smile before she leaned over and gave him a much deserved kiss.

When the pulled away from each other they shared a smile and Kitty giggled a little, realizing how foolish she had been to think that her husband would be against them having another baby. He really did seem almost exited as she was. There was one person though who hadn't gotten a chance to give their opinion yet.

"Laurie, honey," Kitty cooed at her daughter, "what do you think of having a little brother or sister?"

Baby Laurie looked straight at her mother almost as if she knew exactly what she was being asked; it made Kitty smile at least until Laurie burst out into fit of tears.

"Well…she does still have time to get used to the idea." Kitty said to Red over Laurie's crying before she stood up and tried to quiet her down.

0o0o0o

"Think that's the last of them." Red commented as the large group of costume wearing children took off after getting their candy, he stood up and looked into the candy bowl, "We even got a few pieces left this time."

Red looked at his wife soon saw that she hadn't been paying attention to anything he'd said and was instead watching the trick-or-treaters as she cradled Laurie in her arms. He watched them, his smile slowly creeping onto his face; he really could watch them all day. Of course part him still found it funny that exactly a year ago Kitty had told him she was pregnant and he had acted like a complete dumbass saying 'Oh no' and 'Crap.' But now their little girl was here and Red's love for her seemed to grow more and more each day. Halloween 1957 he had been not upset but worried about becoming a father and now Halloween 1958 he has a precious daughter and had been discussing plans of having another. Life could be funny.

"Red look," Kitty spoke softly as she stared ahead at the group of seven happy children bouncing around and rambling on about their Halloween to the two adults who Kitty could only assume were their parents; she smiled, "That could be us one day."

Red frowned just a bit, "Kitty, you said you wanted to have another baby not a whole litter."

A burst of laughter came from Kitty and she shook her head before she was able to respond, "I know, I know. We might on lave two or three children but that doesn't mean we couldn't take their friends trick-or-treating too." she pointed out with a grin, "Oh, we could be the fun parents who the kids always want to be around. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Fun wouldn't be the exact word Red would use to describe that idea but instead of saying this he merely shrugged his shoulder, "As long s they go back to their own house afterwards."

Kitty giggled once again and the shifted her eyes down at her daughter, carefully pulling out her little fist from her little mouth, "Did you have good Halloween, baby girl?"

Laurie beamed up at her mother and shook herself happily she squealed and babbled on and on causing her parents to laugh.

"I think she did." said Red before asking, "Did you have a good Halloween?"

The young mother pulled her baby closer to her, she was after all the reason behind her answer, "I did. What about you? I know this ear must have been different from the ways you usually celebrate Halloween with scary stuff and getting_ plowed_" she whispered the last word, "with Frank."

"Not having any scary did make this Halloween different from every other year." he began to say, "But spending it with my two favorite girls, I couldn't think of a better way to spend the holiday."

Happy with his answer Kitty stood up from her own seat and began to hand Laurie over to Red, 'Well if you're still looking for something a little scary, I think I might have something in mind."

"Oh?" he asked curiously as he took Laurie into his arms.

She nodded and smiled, "Our little pumpkin needs a diaper change."

Red scowled as he watched his wife disappear into the kitchen without another word. He looked back at his smiling daughter and lifted her up in the air to check if his wife had been right. Immediately he regretted that action.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed before moving Laurie as far as his arms would allow.

Laurie only giggled more as he father took her into the house, carrying her at arm's length, to change her diaper.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **And there you go! Chapter 10 of '13 Fanfics of Halloween' What did you think? One star? Four stars? Somewhere in the middle? Please lemme know in a review!_

_So how was your Halloween? Did you go trick-or-treating? Pass out candy? Watch scary movies? Or were you like me and working on a paper?_

_BTW quick question. As I'm sure you all have figured out I did not reach the deadline I had set up fro myself but honestly, I got a lot farther than I did. I only need three more stories to go! And so my question to you is do you all still want me to post them? I'm pretty sure they'll all be up by next week. Or would you rather me wait till next Halloween to post and complete this collection. I'm honestly fine with which ever so you tell me, in the words of the Who's the Boss? Theme song, the choice is up to you my friend!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have nice day!_


	11. Toilet Paper and Eggs

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! I do not own That '70s Show or its characters. I do not own any of the candy, TV shows, movies, or anything related that may be mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! How are you all? Hope you're doing well and had a great weekend! So as you have probably figured out, I am going to post up the remaining stories for this collection. Yay! You all wanted them so you're gonna get them! Don't plan on spending to much time on these last stories, don't wanna have this collection still open on Thanksgiving day! Lol Now before we get started I just wanted to say thank you to you all for all of your wonderful support! It really means so very much. All the reviews and encouragement to post up these last stories, it was so very sweet! I'm so glad that you all enjoy these stories much you couldn't wait a year for them lol Also sorry it's shorter than usual hopefully you'll still enjoy it! Please do review if you can! Signed in or not signed it! Both are very much welcomed. Still don't have my computer so I apologize for the extra errors you might find in there, I really don't like the keyboard on this computer. But anways. Thanks so much for everything, hope you like, please review and lemme know what you think, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Darn rotten hooligans." Eric Forman muttered to himself as raised the broom up higher, trying to take the long strand of toilet paper that hung from the roof top of his and Donna's home.

"Hooligans, Grandpa?" his best friend asked from lawn chair he was contently sitting in.

Lowered the broom, Eric turned to his curly haired friend, "Yes, hooligans. That's the only word I can think of to describe the people who did this. I mean really what kind of people both egg and toilet paper a house?"

"Us." came Hyde's reply.

Eric's face fell at his friend's words because they were true, very true. Back in the day he and Hyde and the rest of their friends had egged and toilet papered plenty of other house—teachers, neighbors, classmates—and sometimes they didn't even wait for Halloween to do their 'decorating.' However, despite the fact that he had committed actions similar to the ones he was now cleaning up, the upset feeling inside Eric wasn't diminishing a bit.

"But that was then and this is now." He began to argue, "And now I'm not a reckless hooligan, I'm….I'm a Grandpa Hooligan who says the word 'hooligan.'"

"Man, you were barley a reckless hooligan back then." Hyde commented.

"Thanks Hyde, that makes me feel so much better." Eric said with much sarcasm and when he finally managed to take off a piece of toilet paper and put it into the black trash bag beside him, he suddenly realized his friend's state, "And hey Hyde, in case I didn't say so already, thanks for helping me clean up this mess. I really appreciate it."

Hyde smirked and nodded, "No thanks needed, man."

"Think you could at least hold the trash bag open for me?" Eric asked as he dragged the plastic bag closer to Hyde.

"Yeah, I would," he started to say, "but being a former hooligan I don't think it'd be fair for me to help pick up another hooligan's hard work."

Though Eric nodded his head in an understanding manner, his tone of voice gave away how he truly felt about the comment, "Right, right. You're a real saint."

Watching his upset friend go back to cleaning up the mess of white strands of paper only amused Hyde and caused his smirk to grow even more as he leaned back in his seat to get more comfortable. Eric knew Hyde was being entertained by this whole thing but instead of commenting on it, he continued to work on untangling the toilet paper from his house while keep his mind on other things.

"You know, I don't even get why anyone would do this to our house." He voiced one of the thoughts that had been occupying his mind.

Arching an eyebrow Hyde stared at his longtime friends—he seriously didn't know? "Forman, man instead of giving out candy you guys gave out pretzels." He explained, though still not quite buying that Eric hadn't figured this out on his own, "The second you put that bag of pretzels in your basket at the store was the same second you first asked for a TP'd, egged house."

Eric stopped his picking up and pointed finger at Hyde, "Okay first of all, at least pretzels are better than raisins. Secondly those pretzels were in the shapes of pumpkins and bats. They were Halloween themed pretzels! What kid wouldn't love them?"

"The kids who wanted candy, so guess that means every kid who went trick or treating."

"They should've gotten your house, you guys didn't even give out anything." Eric said sounding a bit bitter while he shoved more paper into the trash bag; suddenly his head popped up when he heard his own words over again, he looked at Hyde, "Why didn't they get your house?"

The sitting man shrugged, "I've got a pregnant wife living at my house." He reasoned, "The kids in the neighborhood were already pretty scared of her before but now that she's pregnant they run inside anytime she goes outside. It's weird man."

"Haha, yeah, I might've played a little role in that." Eric admitted, still grinning at the new information he'd just learned. When he saw the curious and sort of angry frown on Hyde's face, he knew he had some explaining to do, "Yeah, I kinda told the kids the baby in her stomach isn't a baby she's pregnant with, it's a baby she ate to steal it's youth and cuteness and now she's just having trouble digesting it."

Hyde scowled as he watched Eric lift the broom back up and this time try to get down the toilet paper that was hanging in the tree. All Hyde could think about though was how Eric had been behind the torture he'd been going through at home. Having so many kids be afraid of her had caused Jackie to constantly and repeatedly ask him why he thought they hated her, it also caused her to worry that their own child would hate her, and it caused her to cry. And cry. And cry. And Eric, his best friend, had been behind it all. Without saying a word, Hyde clenched his right fist and threw it into his brother's left arm.

"Ow!" he yelped in pain until he realized that Hyde hitting his arm had caused him to move the broom and knock down two long strands of toilet paper, he smiled, "Hey thanks!"

Seeing what his actions had caused made Hyde's brows knit together, that hadn't been part of the plan. He had to fix this. Thinking quickly and mischievously, he reached into the black sack and pulled out a roll of paper that Eric had picked up earlier. He grinned and then threw it in the air watching as it flew up and then draped over one of the highest branches on the big oak tree. Yup, he still had it.

He patted his dumbfounded friend's back, grin still in place, "You're welcome."

A few seconds of silence passed as the two men went back to their previous tasks. Hyde pack in the lawn chair and Eric swinging the broom up and around in the air. The quietness was soon broken by one of the two began to speak.

"So did you figure out who did all this?" Hyde asked curiously.

"Yeah, you know as funny as it sounds the artist didn't sign his name anywhere." Eric answered with a snarky like reply, "And as luck would have it none of the toilet paper was monogrammed either."

Frowning, Hyde stood from his seat, "Hey man, don't get snippy with me. I'm just asking cuz sometimes it's not teenage hooligans who do this kind of stuff. Sometimes its adults."

"Adults?" Eric repeated with his own frown indented on his forehead.

"Yeah, adults who are want revenge and payback." Hyde went on, "Adults who are angry and bald."

Soon Eric was able to put the pieces together but it still made a confusing puzzle, "Wait Red? You think my dad did this? No way he wouldn't…"

Suddenly Eric's words drifted off as he got lost in memories form the past. His father had been pretty excited when he and Donna had announced their plans to buy a house, maybe he hadn't just been excited about him moving out of his house. And then there was Kelso and Fez's story of how Red destroyed their apartment to get back at them for everything they'd done in his house…could his father really be getting back at him for everything he'd done while living under his roof…or worse everything he and his friends had done…and earlier there had been a part during the Halloween party where Eric couldn't find either of his parents.

Eric shook his head, bringing himself from his thoughts, "I…I have to make a phone call."

He headed over to the front door with Hyde close behind him. They were still a good foot or two away from the door when the pair unexpectedly stopped in their tracks when they heard two familiar voices coming from the side of the house.

"Okay they're going in." the first voice said, "Now we can finish up."

"Yes, and fix what they took down. Don't they know how hard it is to put up?" the second voice angrily asked.

Hyde and Eric were getting ready to walk towards the voices but instead of going to them the voices came to them. The two recognizable figures walked out. Dracula and Frankenstein. Dracula was holding several cartons of eggs in his hands and Frankenstein had his arms full of toilet paper rolls; neither one of them ever noticed Eric or Hyde.

Frankenstein turned to his partner in crime, "Alright where did we…uh-o."

Noting the way his green friend's eye had become large and his words had suddenly stopped, Dracula looked in the direction that Frankenstein seemed to be stuck looking in.

"Aye, no." he cried, feeling his heart beat fast and faster. "I think they saw us."

"It's okay buddy. Just be cool."

The four men stood there, frozen, and staring at each other. Two of them were filled with fear, one was filled with anger, and the last just found the whole thing pretty amusing; but each of them were all wondering the same thing, who would make the first move? Finally the question was answered.

"Hey guys!" Kelso greeted a bit too loud for how late it was, "This uh…isn't what it looks like. We were just uh getting our costume ready for next Halloween. I'm going as a mummy." He took a loose end of a toilet paper and quickly wrapped it around his face, "Raw!"

Beside him Fez quickly nodded his head, "Yes, yes and I am going as…" he gazed down at the eggs, "A chicken. quack, quack, quack?"

Meanwhile on the other side of the yard, closer to the house Hyde turned to his adopted brother.

"Forman, man I know I said wouldn't help you out with this stuff," he started to say before his smirk broke out once again, "But this time, I'll make an exception."

Eric could only smile and give his friend a quick slap on the back as he watched Hyde slowly begin to approach their two vandalizing friends.

"Kelso, Hyde is coming towards us!" Fez stated the obvious in a frightened tone of voice.

The taller man nodded, "I know. Abort mission. Abort mission." He began to repeat over and over, each one getting louder than the last while he and Fez started stepping backwards to try and stay far away from Hyde. Soon Hyde was too close and the pair realized they had to move fast.

"Abort…Run for your life!" Kelso shouted as the rolls of toilet paper were thrown in the air and left behind on the ground.

Fez did the same with the eggs that ended up being much messier as they fell out of the cartons and broke all over the place. However, broken eggs were the last thing on Fez's mind as he dashed off behind his already sprinting friend with their other friend not too far behind them.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Soo what did you think? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? One of each? Lemme know in a review!_

_Hope none of you got your houses egges or tp'd this Halloween!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day1_


	12. Ghostbusters

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! I do not own That '70s Show nor its characters. I do not own any of the candies, songs, TV shows, movies or other characters from TV shows or movies that maybe mentioned here. I won nothing!_

_**Author's Note:** Hello all! how are you all? hope you're doing well and have had a good week. Long time no see I know. Terribly sorry about that but things just came up with family stuff, school, and me getting sick for these past few days. It has not been fun, especially since it took time away from my fanfic stuff. But I'm slowly starting to feel better and so I've gotten myself back to work on my stories. You can expect this collection of stories to wrap up shortly and for those of you reading my Thanksgiving story an update is on its way! Before we start with the actual story I just want to say once again thank you for all of your wonderful support and reviews they truly mean so very much to me and the reviews from the last chapter really made me smile on a day that I really did need those smiles so thank you! I hope you all enjoy this one, please feel free to review whether it's your first time reviewing the story or your twelfth! You don't even have to log in! Thanks once more for everything you all are awesome! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you can forgive me. Please review if you can. Hope you like and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

The large hand dropped down into the small collection of candy picking up the one it desired and then brought it up in the air to be further examined.

"Ah the last mini-_Hershey_ bar." The man, whose hand held the chocolate candy, said with a large grin that soon dropped just a bit as he brought the candy closer to him, "Oh what is that, mini-_Hershey_? You are alone and frightened? Well don't worry you will be joining your other little _Hershey_ friends shortly!"

Swiftly the candy was unwrapped and was tossed into the foreigner's waiting mouth.

"You're welcome!" he called out with a mouth full of chocolate.

Fez seemed to be so caught up in his conversation with the little candy he never noticed his little audience watching him. One of the audience members wore a large amused grin on his face while the other didn't appear as happy especially when he realized that the foreigner was getting candy from the bowl that Kitty had brought over the day before as a way to put the story in the holiday spirit since he'd refused to buy into the commercialism and decorate with any plastic pumpkins or skeleton cutouts.

"Fez man, that candy's for the costumers." Hyde declared as he walked past the lounging area of _Grooves_ and over to the register where Fez and the orange bowl of candy were currently stationed, Kelso following right behind him.

"I know." the other man said with a nod as he pulled the candy bowl closer to him, "I am a costumer."

Hyde shook his head, "No you're not. You're a guy who's hanging out here because Red probably scared you out of the basement. Right?"

"Maybe." He answered back in a semi-small voice, his eyes gazing down at the candy before his head shot up and the determined expression on his face was shown, "But I can still be a costumer you sonofabitch!"

Seeing this somewhat as a challenge, Hyde crossed his arms, "Oh yeah? Buy something."

After giving a quick okay and a matching head nod, Fez began to scan over the record store looking for something that he could purchase. However he couldn't seem to find anything that he wanted to buy and anything that he did want didn't quite fit within his price range. And then he saw it! The perfect item! An item that he really did want and fit perfectly in his budget. He reached over and grabbed the object slapping it on the glass counter with a loud clank.

"I will take one piece of candy." He informed with a smile as his hand remained on the fun sized _Snickers_ bar.

"The candies are free, Fez." Hyde dryly reminded.

With his grin still in place, Fez shook his index finger in his curly haired friend's direction, "Oh you drive a hard bargain, Mr. Hyde. But I shall take it!"

As Fez devoured the chocolate candy, Hyde's true feelings were covered by his mask of Zen while beside him Kelso was practically bouncing with excitement, proud of his friend's response and wanting to join in on some of the fun himself.

"Hey, I want a candy too." The tall brunette said before reaching out towards the bowl.

"Candy is only for the customers." Fez informed, speaking in a professional kind of tone, "You must buy something first."

Kelso's face fell and his voice was a mix of disappointment and confusion, "But I just want a candy."

The straight face on Fez's face cracked by the small smile that made its way onto his lips, "Yes, and the candy is free," he reached into the candy bowl and took out a treat before handing it to his best pal, "Here you are, good sir."

"Awesome!" Kelso cheered with a pumped up fist before taking the candy, ripping off the wrapper, and popping it into his mouth. Between his chomps on the candy he managed to grin and speak in Hyde's direction, "Man Hyde, you really know how to keep your customers happy."

Fez nodded in agreement as he took another piece of candy and wasted no time in eating that one too. Hyde only stared at the moron twins who apparently thought they were the cleverest pair around as they laughed and continued to snack on the candy that was supposed to be for _real_ customers of the store. He was about to comment on their actions when the phone rang.

Not wanting Lenny or Squiggy to pick up the store's phone and possibly give away free items that weren't candy, Hyde stepped behind the counter and picked up the ringing telephone.

"Grooves Record Store." He greeted into the receiver and then was silent as the person on the other end returned the greeting, "Oh hey Jackie…I'm at work…" He said sounding more like he was asking a question; he was puzzled by why she would ask such a question if she called him on his workplace number.

Since there was only silence coming from Hyde's end of the line it could only be assumed that on Jackie's end she was rambling on and on about something she thought was important. While Hyde stood mutely with receiver against his ear, he kept one eye on Fez and Kelso watching them search through the pile of candy for some their favorites. Along with the fact that he still didn't like them eating the candy that wasn't for them, the shuffling sound of the wrapper was beginning to annoy him and without saying a word Hyde took hold of the bowl and pulled it towards him.

"Hey!" the two young men exclaimed when their candy was taken away from them.

Hyde merely ignored them and paid full attention to what his girlfriend was telling him, "So what do you want me to do?" he asked and then became silent once more as he listened to her explanation that he apparently didn't like all that much, "Jackie, I can't do that. No…you…but…I…fine. Yeah okay. Yeah, love you too."

"Aww!" the eavesdropping pair gushed as Hyde hung up the phone.

"Get bent." came Hyde's grumbled reply as he walked out from behind the counter, abandoning the candy bowl that Fez quickly took back into his own possession, "Jackie left some folders that she needs over at our place so I've gotta go pick them up and take them to her."

Kelso let out an amused laugh as he recalled when he had been in a position similar to the one Hyde was in now, "Ha ha! Man, you are so whipped."

"Least I've got someone to make me 'whipped.'" Hyde shot back causing Kelso to quickly get defensive.

"Hey! I've got lots of someones to make me whipped!" he declared loudly but his voice soon lowered a few notches, "Alright maybe not _lots _but I've got some someones…well not _some_ but…It's winter! People are indoors more which means there's less hot chicks outside for me to meet, Hyde! God!"

While Hyde smirked at the outburst Fez appeared to be lost in his own thoughts that he soon voiced out loud.

"I wish I had someone to whip me."

"Too much info there, man." stated Hyde as he patted the foreigner's shoulder, "Come on, let's go."

"Alright! Road trip!" Kelso declared as he and got ready to leave—Fez taking the candy with him.

Hearing this exclamation caused Hyde to frown slightly as he started to clear things up, "Wait a minute. You guys aren't going with me. I just need you to get out of the store so I can lock up."

"Why can we not stay here?" Fez question, feeling quite puzzled.

"Yeah, Hyde?" Kelso also wanted to know, he crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at his curly haired friend trying to sound hurt as he asked, "Do you not trust us?"

Hyde's shaded eyes looked back at Kelso, "Kelso man, I would trust you with a gazillion foot pole."

"What about two gazillion…"

"No." Hyde answered the question before it could be completed. "Now come on, let's go."

"But I don't wanna go." Kelso whined like a small child.

Fez nodded in agreement, holding the candy bowl closer to him, "Yes, I want to stay here, with the candy."

Closing his eyes, Hyde tried to stay Zen and keep his forming headache from getting more painful. He didn't have time for this, Jackie needed those papers in the next fifteen minutes and he still had to go back to their place to pick them up. If he brought her those folders even a minute later than she asked…he didn't even want to think of the consequences or kicks that could follow.

"Alright fine, you can stay." He gave in with open palms, making his friends cheer in celebration, "But there's certain rules you've gotta follow if you're gonna be here by yourselves."

Though they didn't seem too thrilled about the idea of rules, both Fez and Kelso still nodded their heads and listened—or half listened—to Hyde's set of rules.

"First off, no more candy." Hyde said taking hold of the candy bowl once again, Fez let out a small cry but it was disregarded as the list of rules went on, "Second, don't mess with the register. Don't set anything on fire. Don't answer the door to anyone." He suddenly realized he sounded like he was talking to two children, it was at that same moment that he was struck with a thought that was slightly evil but would give him the payback he needed, "And you see that door over there?"

The two pairs of brown eyes followed Hyde's pointed finger to the grey shut door on the left side of the register. It was one they had never seen opened but one that hadn't even noticed much before however, that only made it spookier.

"Yeah?"

Hyde held back a smirk as he spoke in the most serious tone her could muster, "Don't open that door, don't knock on that door. Stay away from that door. That door needs to stay closed and locked at all times, got it?"

Frightened, Fez managed to ask, "Wh…why?"

"What you don't know, won't hurt you." Hyde replied but at last letting his smirk break onto his lips as he raised up a hand, "See ya."

And then Hyde was gone leaving the once laughing clowning around pair looking nervous and more than a little frightened. After a few seconds though one of the young men managed to snap themselves out of it and put on a brave face.

"Ah, he's just pulling our leg." Kelso tried to reason with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, yes pulling our leg." Fez agreed, though he didn't sound nearly as confident as his best friend, "Wait who is pulling our leg? Hyde or the thing that is on the other side of that door?"

Kelso shook his head, "Fez, there's nothing on the other side of that door."

"How do you know? Have you ever been on the other side of that door?" he asked frantically.

"Well no but…"

Fez didn't let him continue as he shouted, "Then you do not know that there is nothing on the other side of that door!"

"Fez, even if there is something in there, so what?" Kelso asked for once being the level headed one.

"So what? So what?!" the other man screeched out, "What if there is a monster in there?"

"So what?" Kelso repeated with a shoulder shrug this time.

Frowning, the shorter of the two recalled one of his friend's weakness, "What if there is a ghost in there?'

"So what?" Kelso asked again, "I ain't afraid of no ghost."

Suddenly a loud low groaning sound was heard causing both Fez and Kelso's eyes to widen with fear.

"Okay, okay, "Kelso said and then gulped, "Maybe I'm a little afraid of no ghost."

Not wanting to take any chances, Fez stepped closer to his friend trying to find something that would make him feel safe, "I think it came from the door. What do you think is in there?"

Swinging his head to the door, he looked at the door for a split second before turning back to Fez, "I'm not sure but my detective skills are telling me…"

"Wait." Fez interrupted, taking a step back, "Your detective skills?"

Kelso nodded his head, "Yeah. Back when Jackie and I were dating she'd read me Nancy Drew books before I took my naps. You don't listen to those books and walk away with nothing…well besides a craving for a hot fudge sundae."

"Ohhh." He said now understanding, he moved back on that step he had taken back, "Carry on."

"Right, so my detective skills are telling me you might be right buddy. It could be a ghost."

A smile started to form on Fez's face, "A ghost?" he asked sounding almost excited now, "Like Casper the friendly ghost? Oh joy!"

"No Fez!" Kelso scolded slightly as he reached out and grabbed his friend's wrist keeping his from continuing his journey to the spooky door, "Not a friendly ghost. This could be a ghost who wants to eat us!"

Fez scowled, "But ghost do not have teeth. How will it eat us?"

"Fine it won't eat us but it could try to kill us." he tried again.

But Fez still wasn't convinced, "But ghost cannot not hold objects. How will it kill us?"

"Gah!" Kelso let out a frustrated cry, "Fine! It's not gonna eat or kill us but that ghost in there could still be mean and evil! Happy now?!"

"Aye no." Fez squeaked out.

"Aye yes."

"No, no. I said 'aye no' because look." Fez pointed to the door.

Doing as he was told Kelso slowly turned his head to look in the direction of the door and when he did he immediately saw what had his friend so frightened. The door had opened! It was only opened a crack but Hyde had said that the door had to be closed at all times and if neither he nor Fez had opened the door…who had?

"Aye no." Kelso repeated, doing a pretty good impersonation of his foreign friend. "Well you better go close it."

Fez fell forward a bit by the shove forward Kelso gave him, "Me? Why me? You go close it!"

"You go close it!"

"You go close it!"

"You go close it!"

"Fine, fine." Fez said, sounding like he was giving in, "You go close it."

Kelso grinned, "Now that's more like it." he then began to walk to the door, taking at least three steps towards it before realizing he'd been tricked; he swung himself back around, "Hey wait a minute! Something went wrong somewhere."

"No, no. Everything is perfectly fine." reassured Fez before he began to wave Kelso off, "Go on."

"No way, you're coming with me." Kelso declared and grabbed Fez's arm, pulling his towards the door.

Fez however, was not willing to go without a fight and he put up quite a struggle at that—holding onto the side of the class counter, "But I don't wanna!"

"Come on Fez." Kelso tried again, still pulling the unmoving Fez, "You can be my Bess."

Though he relented and let go of the counter Fez still did not seem very happy and he mumbled mostly to himself, "Why do I always have to be the second banana?"

"Ready?" Kelso asked.

In a shaking voice Fez repeated, "Ready."

The two men got ready to begin their way to the door together by counting down as a way to not only ensure that they went at the same time but to help prepare themselves too.

"One…two…"

Before they even reached 'three' the door they were walking towards burst open and revealed a groaning, tall, white, flowy figure.

"Ah!" both grown men exclaimed.

Fear seemed to paralyze Kelso as he just stood there staring at yelling at the ghost like figure but Fez was full of actions, actions that actually resembled a famous cartoon character. After letting out his own scream Fez jumped up in the air and into his taller friend's arm, wrapping his own arms around Kelso's head and neck making the duo look like a frightened Shaggy and Scooby Doo.

"Like g-g-ghost!" Kelso exclaimed and then ran off with Fez still in his arms.

Kelso dashed towards the stores exited, carrying Fez all the way out the entrance door. Neither one of them noticed Hyde, who had come back to retrieve his forgotten keys, holding open the main door. Hyde watched the pair continue to run off, still screaming every so often but only shook his head figuring he didn't really want to know.

As he stepped over to the counter he noticed the ghost figure as well, "Hey Leo, have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, man." the old hippy replied a he pulled off the sheet he had covered himself up with, "I feel rested and ready for a productive day of work, man." He informed happily but that train of thought was lost as soon as he saw the bowl of candy on the counter, "Hey free candy, man!'

Hyde smirked after getting his keys, "Yeah man, put it out there to kinda put the store in the holiday spirit."

"Man, I love the holidays." Leo grinned while looking through the candy.

"Yeah." Hyde agreed and it was then that he registered the white sheet around Leo's shoulders and the way Kelso and Fez had run out of here; though he didn't have the complete story he was pretty sure he had a pretty good picture—and it was a picture that made him grin, "Leo, man, you really scared those guys."

"Oh, I'm sorry man." Leo responded, sounding quite sincere.

Hyde patted his friend's back, "Nah, man that's a good thing. You did good, man."

"Oh." Leo said and then his grin broke back onto his face, "Cool man."

Still feeling proud and thankful for what Leo had just done, Hyde felt the need to thank his friend and show him his appreciation for thing that he did, even if he didn't realize he had done it.

"Hey Leo, wanna come with me to drop off some papers?" he asked, "Then afterwards we can stop by Fatso Burger for some burgers."

Leo grinned and nodded, "Sure man, just lemme go tell the boss man."

Just as Leo was about to head towards the office Hyde stopped him.

"Don't worry about it man, I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"Okay, man." He said not sounding to convinced, "But if I get in trouble I'm putting the blame on you, man."

Hyde nodded and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, "Sounds good."

As they began to head to the store's exit Leo turned to Hyde, "Hey Hyde man, you think we can stop by the store too? I gotta do some last minute holiday shopping."

"Sure, man."

"Cool, man. Yeah, I love the holidays." A grinning Leo repeated before he started to sing one of the holiday classics, "_You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town_!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **And there you go! The twelfth installment of '13 Fanfics of Halloween' What did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Lemme know in a review!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day! _


	13. Pumpkin Patch

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Not That '70s Show or any of it's characters. I do not own any of the other TV shows, movies, or characters mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you a new—and the last—one shot of this story! So sorry for taking so long to get it to you all but last week was thanksgiving and I didn't wanna post a Halloween story during thanksgiving week and then I started struggling with an idea for this story since it's the last one. I'm not even sure if this is the best one but I do hope you all enjoy it. I did have other ideas but I thought this one fits better as the closing story because it includes almost everyone in it. The other ideas I had only included two or three characters. Still do like those ideas though so you may see them NEXT Halloween lol Thank you so very much to everyone who had read and reviewed this story. It truly means alot! I'll give a longer thank you note after you've read the story but I do want to say thank you now for everything you all are awesome! I hope you enjoy this little oneshot! Please feel free to review if you have the time, you don't even have to be signed in! Thank you so much once again! Please review if you can, hope you like, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

_October 1968_

"Oh this is going to be so much fun. It's just like going to pick out a Christmas tree." Kitty Forman said excitedly as she sat in the passenger's seat of the family car, her smile faded a bit though when she realized that she might not have made the best comparison; she let out a small nervous laugh before continuing, "Well maybe not _exactly_ like picking out a Christmas tree since we're picking out pumpkins not trees and when we come get a Christmas tree we only buy one…but we do both as a family. And that's the most important part of any holiday."

"If we're doing this as a family why did they have to come too?" ten year old Laurie snarled from her seat between her parents in the front as she jerked her head towards the backseat where her brother and his loser friends were sitting. "We're always driving them around and taking them everywhere and they're not even family. Poor Daddy must feel like a bus driver."

Red took his eyes off the road for a brief moment to smirk at his daughter, "You get two dollars for that one, Kitten."

While Laurie grinned and bounced with happiness Kitty shook her head at not only her daughter's actions but the way her husband was not only encouraging her behavior but rewarding it too. She only hoped the eight year olds in the back hadn't heard or at least hadn't paid any attention the conversation happening up front.

"Laurie, your father and I wanted Eric to invite his friends along," Kitty began her reminder, ignoring the frown Red wore when he glanced at her, "because we knew they would have fun. We told you you could invite some of your friends too."

"Yeah, like I'd bring any of my friends over to out weirdo filled house." the blonde scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. She hadn't realized she'd said the words loud enough for her parents to hear until she felt their disapproving eyes on her, she looked up and smiled innocently, "I mean, they all had other plans, Mommy."

Meanwhile in the backseat of the Vista Cruiser sat four friends who were entertaining themselves during this little road trip to the popular pumpkin patch found just outside of Point Place, by talking about the plans for their pumpkins. What kind they were going to get, what they would carve onto it, and what they would be doing with the pumpkin guts. Well one of the friends was rambling on about those things, the other three simply sat there only half listening to what their kettlehead friend was saying.

"I'm get a pumpkin that's like…huge _huge_! It's gonna be bigger than…than um…" Michael Kelso's excitement dulled some as he tried to think of something big that his pumpkin could be bigger than.

Seeing his friend struggle, the ever so helpful decided to give his assistance, "Your brain? Then you can pretty much go with any sized pumpkin, even the little ones."

Hyde's words caused the group to share a laugh—this included Kelso. He grinned and laughed along until he realized the actually been more of an insult than anything else. After letting out a yelp of hurt Kelso hit his curly hair friend on the arm but that only resulted in Hyde smacking him back and soon, the two were hitting each other and wrestling around in the backseat. Kelso's cries of pains filled the vehicle, telling everyone in it that Hyde had the upper hand in this battle.

After watching Kelso and Hyde's fight for a few more seconds, Donna grew tired of the regular scene and turned to her left to face Eric.

"So Eric, do you know what kind of pumpkin you wanna get?" she asked and the second she did she wanted to bury her face into her hands. _What kind of pumpkin? Yeah, good one Donna._

Despite the embarrassment Donna felt, Eric grinned and never hesitated in answering her question, "Well I think it should be round and…I'm just throwing it out here but, orange."

Donna laughed at his reply, no longer feeling humiliated by her dumb question, and gave him a playful shoulder bump with her own shoulder. His returned the bump, wearing a grin that was bigger than before. Hearing Donna laugh, especially when he was the one to make her laugh, usually had that effect on him.

"Oh look we're here!" Kitty announced happily before reading the big green and orange sign, "_Peter and Pat's Perfect Pumpkin Patch_. Oh my, try saying that five times fast."

Red smiled faintly as his wife's giggle and then put the vehicle into park. It seemed that the moment the Vista Cruiser became immobile the doors flew open and the children scrambled out. Even Laurie had reached over and climbed over her father's lap to hurry over to the pumpkin patch so that she could get the best pumpkin and not her brother or any of his dumb friends. Kitty was the next one to emerge from the car but unlike the kids, she stayed by the car waiting for Red.

"Have fun kids, but don't wander off to far!" she called out to the group, her smile growing as she watched them all joyfully run off in all sorts of directions. Feeling her husband standing behind her Kitty turned towards him but when she saw what he was doing her smile dropped, "Red Forman, what are you doing look at your watch? There is no football game on today."

She knew that for a fact, since they had had to put off coming to the pumpkin patch twice because of the Packers playing. Red had said they could have gone without him but Kitty would hear none of it and so the first weekend that was football free it was decided they would go and buy their pumpkins for Halloween; which was where they were now.

"I know. But there's one tomorrow. At the rate that you shop for Halloween pumpkins I need keep track of the time and make sure I don't miss that one." He explained lowering his wrist back down as he and his wife walked over to the pumpkin patch.

Putting her hands on her hips, Kitty stopped walking and frowned up at him, "Well maybe I would be able to pick out a pumpkin faster if had some help from someone."

"Alright." Red nodded and then did a quick scan over the bundle of pumpkins closest to them, "How about that one?"

Kitty was just about ready to scold her husband about how you couldn't just pick any pumpkin and certainly not the first one you saw, when she saw the pumpkin he was pointing at, "Oh, that actually a nice one." She said taking her hands away from her hips and kneeling down to better examine the pumpkin, "It's got a nice shape…not too big and not too small…Oh Red, it's perfect! Let's take this one."

"Good." he said and then bent down to grab the pumpkin. When he straightened himself out a smirk had made its way to his lips, that had actually gone a lot better, and faster, that he thought it would, "Now let's…"

However, before Red could finish his sentence something deeper in the patch had caught his wife's eye.

"Oh wait Red, look at that one over there." she said pointing to a pumpkin farther off.

"Kitty, we already have this one. You said it was perfect…"

She nodded but still had her mind set on that other pumpkin, "I know, I know. But I just want to go see that pumpkin just to make sure. It won't take that long, come on."

Red knew how untrue her words were but he didn't argue, he didn't even say a word—he did give a heavy sigh though before he and the pumpkin in his arms followed Kitty to the next section of the large pumpkin patch.

A few feet away from where her parents were heading off to, stood Laurie as she half heartedly looked over a large pumpkin she seemed to be interested in. Hyde and Eric, who was carrying a smaller pumpkin, walked towards her. They hadn't meant to walk towards her exactly, but since she was along the path to where Red and Kitty were they had to walk past her and walking past a sleeping Rottweiler with a MilkBone in your pocket and going unnoticed was a lot easier than walking past Laurie and going unnoticed.

The young blonde girl blocked the pair by standing in front of them with her arms crossed and her critical eye looking over Eric's pumpkin.

"_That's_ the one you're taking?" she asked with a slight snort.

Eric gazed down at the pumpkin he held. It wasn't the prettiest and it definitely wasn't the biggest, but he did always root of the underdog; "Yeah…yeah, it is."

"Good choice." Laurie commented instantly confusing both boys until her evil smile began to make its appearance, "It's small and funny looking just like you."

Hyde had to hold in a laugh at that one. It was a pretty good one that he hadn't seen coming but Eric was his best friend and Laurie was…well Laurie. Beside Hyde, Eric looked down at the pumpkin feeling sorrier for it than himself, he really should have known better.

"Is that the pumpkin you're taking?" he asked his sister.

She smiled and nodded, "Yup, it's perfect just like me."

"I don't know, Laurie." Hyde said, sensing his friend was up to something and was more than willing to lend a hand.

"Yeah, it's kinda big." Eric pointed out, already smiling more than he should have been, "Like your mouth!"

Laurie's eyes widened as she watched the two boys snicker before she screeched out, "Daddy!"

Red never glanced their way and Eric wasn't even sure if he had even been listening to their little squabble but not two seconds after his sister called out from him their father's booming voiced responded.

"Eric, leave your sister alone." He ordered.

Mouth agape, Eric stared at Laurie, "How…how…"

"It's a gift." She replied with a shrug.

Stepping into the scene and into the conversation were Kelso and the pumpkin that he'd chosen. It was a big one just like he had planned on getting and he seemed to be having trouble carrying it during the few steps he'd taken to meet up with his friends. Once he finally reached them he dropped the pumpkin on the ground nearly cracking it open. He soon regretted his actions when he saw Laurie staring at him; he'd had a crush on her for the past few months and the last thing he wanted was for her to think he was weak.

"Oh hey, hey Laurie. I uh…I didn't uh drop that cuz it was heavy." He tried to explain with a good excuse, "I just wanted to uh…see if it would bounce. Yeah! And it didn't so I guess I gotta go find another one."

"Pumpkins don't bounce, moron." Hyde informed from the sidelines.

Kelso's smile dropped, "Oh. Then I guess it's a good one." He smiled again trying to make it as charming as he could, "Hey Laurie, you want me to carry your pumpkin for you? Cuz I can. I can carry both our pumpkins and at the same time."

"Sure." She replied though was barely listening and instead had her focus on a dark haired boy standing by himself.

"Yes!" Kelso shouted with triumph and quickly went to work on picking up Laurie's pumpkin choice; he made a big show out of it too by rolling up his sleeves and sniffing the air in what he thought was a macho manner, "Yeah, I'm really strong. When I help my mom carry the groceries in I can do it all in one trip, sometimes I even carry three bags at once."

Thinking Laurie would be impressed by his story Kelso looked up expecting to find a dreamy eyed Laurie watching him, instead he found no Laurie at all. She'd run off to go introduce herself to that other kid. However, when Kelso saw Laurie giggling with over with the boy he didn't become discouraged or sad at all if anything it motivated him more and he tried even harder to pick up the pumpkin. But this pumpkin was not only big, it was heavy. Really heavy. Kelso couldn't get it up more than an inch off the ground and when he tried to push it, it wouldn't budge a bit. But Kelso still didn't give up!

While Kelso continued to use all his strength to push the unmoving pumpkin—resembling Wile E. Coyote when he tried to move the large boulder to the edge of the cliff as another attempt to catch the roadrunner—Donna walked up to the group carrying her own pumpkin. Her pumpkin actually looked a bit bigger than Laurie's pumpkin but she appeared to have no trouble in carrying it.

"Hey you guys." She greeted.

"Hey Donna." The three voiced replied, one sounding more strained than the other two.

Donna frowned watching her friend fight against the pumpkin and frowned, however before she could ask anything someone had a question for her.

"Is that the pumpkin you're getting?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." she smiled and nodded, "What do you guys think?"

Eric grinned, "You're perfect." His grin instantly dropped when he heard his own words, "I mean it's perfect. Not you. Not that you're not perfect I mean…Hyde."

Hyde watched the scene with amusement and even considered messing with Eric some more to make things worse but sometimes it was best to put the poor creature out of its misery, "It's a nice one, Donna."

"Thanks Hyde. Thanks to you too, Eric." she said, her eyes shyly casting downwards when she thanked Eric but she quickly caught herself and tried her best to act normal as she noticed his pumpkin, "Hey you got an orange pumpkin."

"Huh? Oh. Oh yeah. Yeah. Turns out orange is a popular color for pumpkins." Eric informed and Donna laughed once more.

Hyde shook his head at the scene. It was such a common scene to see when it came to Donna and Eric. The two of them acting awkward around each other trying not to let on to how much they really liked the other but it was pointless since just about everybody could tell that Eric liked Donna and Donna liked Eric…well everybody except Donna and Eric.

Not wanting to witness anymore moments of mush or in this case awkward mush, the curly haired young boy turned away from his friends looking for anything else that could grab his attention. He didn't have to look very much because across from here he stood, deep in the seas of orange was a small young girl who looked to be a year or two younger than himself.

She had a purple ribbon tied into a bow in her dark hair and her heavy, and expensive looking, coat matched perfectly with it. She was standing in the patch with two older men who in their suits and ties were both way over dressed for a visit to a pumpkin patch. The men were wrapped up in their conversation they didn't seem to pay any attention to the girl; if it weren't for the fact that she was holding one of the men's hand Hyde wouldn't have guessed she was with them.

A bored expression showed on her face but it quickly changed when she suddenly looked his way and caught him staring at her. He didn't smile at her or give any facial expression that revealed what he thought of her, the girl on the other hand had no trouble expressing those kinds of facial expression; her eyebrows scrunched together in a deep, disgusted frown before she swung her head away so that she could no longer see his face and most importantly he couldn't see hers. Hyde gave his own scowl at her actions but couldn't do much more when a feminine voice called out to him.

"Steven, honey." The voice said and Hyde looked up and saw a smiling Mrs. Forman, "Did you find a pumpkin yet?"

He shook his head forgetting about the girl and answering his friend's mother's question with a simple, "No."

"Oh well that's okay. Here I'll help you…" she offered getting ready to search through the patch for another 'precious pumpkin.'

"Mrs. Forman, it's okay." He interrupted both her sentence and her search, "I'm not really a pumpkin kind of guy."

Kitty laughed, "But they're not going to stay pumpkins, we're gonna carve them out and make them into jack-o-lanterns."

"Yeah, I'm not much of a jack-o-lantern kind of guy either."

"Oh Steven, don't be silly. It'll be fun, now come on." she persisted, "You pick any one you want, it's on us."

Feeling uncomfortable with The Formans paying for him, _again_, Hyde began to protest, "But Mrs. Forman…"

"We want to, Steven." Kitty insisted, knowing he was trying to take the conversation down a path she really didn't want to go and so she steered it in another direction, "Besides they're showing _Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein_ later on tonight, after you kids are done carving you can watch it with a great big bowl of popcorn."

"And hot chocolate?" Hyde asked in a hopeful voice; it may not have been very cold yet but Mrs. Forman's hot chocolate was too good to only drink on cold days.

She smiled and gave a little giggle, "And hot chocolate."

That was all Hyde needed. "That one's pretty cool." He said pointing to a nearby pumpkin.

"Then that's the one you're getting." Kitty confirmed and while Hyde reached down to pick it up she called out to Red to inform him about the other item they were buying, "Red, we're getting this one too!"

Looking up from the three large pumpkins he was struggling to hold in his arms, Red saw Kitty and Hyde walking past Kelso (who was still trying to move Laurie's pumpkin) and towards him with a pumpkin wrapped in each of their arms.

0o0o0o

Red loaded up the last pumpkin into the back of the Vista Cruiser but didn't close the door just yet and instead stood there frowning. However, he wasn't scowling because of the noise coming from the kids waiting inside the vehicle but rather the sight before him. Kitty soon appeared beside him and though she was looking at the same image as her husband, her reaction was the exact opposite of his.

"Would you look at this, Kitty." he said gesturing to their pumpkin filled trunk, "It looks like we're starting our own pumpkin patch at home." He paused, almost sensing her smile growing he firmly added, "Don't even think about it. We've got enough with that batch of kids you've got growing down in the basement."

Kitty let out one of her famous laughs, "I wasn't thinking about that. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have a great big strong husband to load up all these pumpkins for us."

"There were nine of them." Red reminded.

"I know." Kitty agreed, giggling as she nodded her head, "And you know what I'm thinking now?"

Red smirked, his mind on a kind of reward she might be thinking of, "What?"

"Nine is such an odd number, we really should just get another one to make it an even ten." She said causing his smile to flatten.

He thought and hoped—really hoped—she had been joking but she when started to walk back towards the pumpkin patch they'd just spent an hour and over fifty bucks in, he knew she wasn't. Red looked skywards, as if silently asking for strength, before following Kitty back into the pumpkin patch.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Soo what did you think? Yay? Nay? Lemme know in a review!_

_Again I just wanna take a few minutes more just to say thank you to all of my wonderful readers and especially those of you were read and reviewed so many of the chapters. I really am so glad that you all enjoyed the stories so much, that it helped you put you in the Halloween mood in October and that even after the holiday had passed you all still wanted me to update. That really meant so much! Your words of encouragement and excitement for the stories gave me great motivation, these stories were such fun to write I'm glad that you all had fun reading them! _

_Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
